Biozard
by SSMinos
Summary: Un oscuro secreto creado tras puertas cerradas de un laboratorio para la obtención de un arma beneficiosa a escapado al tiempo que el extraño brote de influenza cae en el condado de New York hasta que se desata el pandemonio en una cuenta regresiva biológica en los infectados/-AU verse post apocalíptico-
1. Chapter 1

Dios… ¿en serio esta historia la tengo desde ya hace tiempo? Qué vergüenza la mía

Recientemente me acorde que tengo esta cuenta en y curioseé lo que tenia ahí ya que hace mucho no me pasaba por aquí, a diferencia de AO3. Estuve releyendo Verona solo para recordarme de la trama y me di un golpe en la frente y me pregunte a mi misma ¿Por qué no lo continuaste? Me paso con muchas historias anteriores pero sinceramente me gusto Verona y otra de Loonatics que tengo por ahí con un total de capítulos escritos que todavía no me animo a subir.

Ciertamente es una retoma de mi antiguo fic Verona que había dejado en el baúl de los recuerdos ¡pero ya no! solo que tendrá una gran modificación de cambios de la trama original que tenía planeada… digievoluciono como quien dice.

Continuación de Tales of Shredder (parte 1) y Por el honor (parte 2).  
(en bajo el misma alias)  
Esta sería como la tercera historia.

¡NOTA!

No me gustan los OC, de hecho me desagradan y tiendo evitar leer historias así pero haré una excepción solo para el empuje de la trama, además de que curiosamente ya existe un personaje llamado Brauze dentro de los comic originales de Mirage (y se murió, adiós Brauze) nunca ha aparecido en ninguna encarnación de las tortugas de otras versiones (y otros personajes más que quiero olvidar y no mencionar del canon comic) no es el mismo Brauze de los comic, solo retomo el mismo nombre pero de ahí no hay ninguna relación.

También Yanura estará viva (la hija de Karai) la que matan en los comics originales del Vol 1, Saki es humano (no pulpo galáctico villanesco) y las mascaras de las tortugas se mantendrán fielmente rojas (puritana en este sentido, tal vez) y Oroku Kazuo es un personaje que sale en la serie viejita de los 80´s y es el hermano menor de Saki.

También para aclarar, erróneamente se confunde que "Saki" es un apellido y no un nombre en la visión occidental, la terminología correcta japonesa es poner el apellido primero y después el nombre, un ejemplo seria Uzumaki Naruto, en la serie de TMNT 80´s nombraron así al personaje como "Kazuo Saki" por ese pequeño error.

Esta historia es por ocio y los personajes no me pertenecen.

Excepto los OC, estos tienen fecha de caducidad y los puedo matar libremente :D

.

.

.

**PROLOGO.**

Chaplin se detuvo en seco apretando el maletín y tragando en seco sintiendo que el sudor comenzaba a resbalarle por la frente.

Brauze sostenía el arma directa hacia él.

La mirada verde de Chaplin se desvió al lado del agente reconociendo a la joven mujer quien adoptaba una actitud nerviosa, alternando la mirada entre el agente y el doctor.

-¿A dónde cree que va con eso, Doc?-

Chaplin retrocedió envolviendo el maletín entre sus brazos mirando con horror al agente.

-no lo hagas… por favor, Braun-

-no te muevas-

Chaplin capto la orden y por unos segundos miro suplicante a Yanura.

-Brauze, hay otra manera de cómo podemos evitar esto-insistió la mujer levantando su mano nerviosa y tocando el brazo del agente-no hay necesidad de hacerlo-

Pero Brauze ignoro a la mujer.

-entregue lo que tiene ahí, Doc-

-tú no lo entiendes… no puedo hacer eso-

-entonces jalare el gatillo y lo tomare-

-¡no!-

-¡espera, espera!-

-¡entréguelo!-

-¡no puedo!-

-¡Brauze por favor escucha!-

Y tiro del gatillo.

.

.

.

**PRIMER CAPITULO.**

**Bitácora de protocolo**

**Día 04 de Enero del 2000.**

**Boston, Massachusetts.**

Una camioneta negra se abría paso por el estacionamiento subterráneo tenuemente iluminado y una ausencia de autos estacionados que se encontraban ahí presentes, se dirigió al área del fondo en donde se encontraba otro acceso cerrado por una malla metálica con agujeros, el conductor bajo la ventanilla y mostro el código de un ticket teniendo la autoridad para entrar, del otro lado se encontraba un estacionamiento restringido y las puestas de un ascensor. El sonido del motor rezumbaba por el aire y de un suave rechinido la camioneta se detuvo a escasos metros del ascensor, las puertas de la camioneta se deslizaron a los lados y dos hombre con traje formal bajaron, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera descargando la carga que tenían de la van.

Era una persona metida dentro de una bolsa negra de la morgue fuertemente amarada en una camilla movible, el cuerpo se movía tratando se zafarse y sonidos que apenas eran una gruñidos se escuchaban amordazados.

Trasladaron la carga al ascensor e presionaron el botón que los llevaría al otro subnivel, tras unos segundos las puertas se abrieron dejando a plena vista un largo pasillo en blanco de la clínica y siguieron avanzando, el lugar se encontraba concurrido de científicos ataviados de blanco llevando formularios en mano, los agentes de negro se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser la sala de espera atrayendo la atención de la trabajadora que atendía en el lugar.

La mujer miro cautelosamente a los agentes y luego paso su atención hacia el violento bulto que se removía en la camilla.

-cargamento RST/0003 de la doctora Miwa Yanura-

La mujer asintió con la cabeza hacia el hombre.

-no esperábamos el cargamento hoy-

-hubo una insistencia de última hora-

-espere aquí-

Al poco tiempo la mujer regreso en compañía de otros dos trabajadores.

Una mujer esbelta de rasgos orientales y un hombre de color, eran el doctor Baxter Stockman y la doctora Miwa Yanura, no se necesitaban presentación puesta que ya se conocían por lo que Baxter rápido fue directo al asunto.

-finalmente, tráiganlo por aquí, señores-

Transportaron la carga a otra área, una más restringida y con alto nivel de seguridad con equipo para tratar material de alto nivel biológico y puertas de doble seguridad.

Era la estancia de una sala de operaciones con sus instrumentos quirúrgicos y al lado jaulas de contención.

Yanura preparó una dosis y se acerco al bulto, haciendo una rápida inyección que pronto trabajo en dopar al cargamento.

-si serian tan amables de pasar a nuestro querido paciente a la mesa de operaciones-lanzo en orden Baxter hacia sus ayudantes para después dirigirse hacia los agentes-díganle al Lord Komodo nuestros agradecimientos por su aportación a la investigación, una vez que hayamos avanzado obtendrá rápido los resultados que desea-

Y sin más los agentes se retiraron, permitiendo a los científicos trabajar.

Los ayudantes retiraron la bolsa de morgue revelando a una niña desnuda de no más de trece años, amordazada y con las claras marcas de haber sido sometida, su cabello rubio un poco enrojecido de la zona de la frente probablemente de un golpe que había recibido la menor, la amarraron en la mesa de operaciones separando sus extremidades en la ancha mesa hacia los extremos con cintas de seguridad y grilletes, sin pudor alguno de cubrir el cuerpo de la niña.

-signos cardiacos-ordeno.

-estables señor-

-comprobación de la temperatura-

-estables señor-

-Doctora Miwa, vuelva a darle otra dosis, no queremos que haya una interrupción durante el proceso-decía Baxter colocándose los guantes, agarro unas tijeras y corto el largo cabello rubio tirándolo al bote de los residuos-esperemos que sea un buen huésped-

-el reporte que nos ha enviado el Doctor Rawlings, han revelado que ha soportado todos los exámenes pasando por todas las pruebas-

-pero eso no significa que pudiera contener la B.O.W en su totalidad-

-a sido la que ha acertado a todo los resultados a diferencia de los demás pacientes por más de un año, esta lista para el siguiente paso final-

-esperemos eso, Doctora Miwa-

Pincharon el cuerpo de la niña con largas agujas y en sus dedos colocaron pinchos por donde se pasa el alto voltaje, metieron un corcho grueso en la boca de la niña para evitar que la presión pudieron romper su mandíbula, pasaron un trapo húmedo en la frente y colocaron un aparato como un casco alrededor de la cabeza calva y por ultimo pasaron una cinta de seguridad para sostener la cabeza en la mesa y otra alrededor del cuello.

-sujeto de prueba listo señor-

-bitácora encendida-

El equipo guardo su posición y Baxter se giro hacia el registro de la cámara sosteniendo una hoja con los datos.

-registro de fecha, 04 de Enero del 2000, paciente de prueba RST/0003 bajo la supervisión de la doctora Miwa Yanura y Baxter Stockman para la implantación de la B.O.W número de registro 250, clasificación de etapa fase final-su voz clara y serena, miro el reloj de la pared-tiempo estimado 10:59 p.m en transcurso-dicho esto se aparto dejando que la cámara tuviera una buena visibilidad de todo el lugar centrándose en la niña anestesiada-comprobando simbiosis con un porcentaje del 30% de probabilidades de sobrevivencia en el sujeto de prueba RST/0003, con la nueva fórmula sintetizada de la paciente cero de Verona, nombre de formula V/R13-

Dos ayudantes bajaron una maquina instalada en el techo, posicionándola justo por encima de la niña y en seguida comenzaron a enroscar encases con contenidos líquidos en la maquina, narrando paso por paso el proceso, la maquina hacia un sonido como liberación de aire y bajaba como si fuera una prensa la larga aguja perforando el abdomen de la niña.

-prueba de estado-

-niveles estables-

-inyección de suero fisiológico-

-inyectando-

La marcación en el electrocardio no sufría ninguna alteración.

-niveles estables-

-inyección de proteína-

Otro tercer piquete, tampoco hubo cambios en la pantalla.

-proceso listo para la V/R13-

-hora de la dosis 11:26 p.m, límite de tolerancia de 1 minuto de aceptación para la formula V/R13, prosigan-

Otro escape de aire y la aguja bajo, el contenido rojizo del frasco se vació por completo y una vez que se retiro la aguja todos guardaron silencio y retiraron la maquina.

Yanura miro a Baxter.

-no hay reacción-

La noticia era buena señal, el sujeto de prueba no rechazaba la formula.

-implanten a Verona-

La ultima aguja cayo.

Baxter miraba fijamente el reloj y de pronto la sala se lleno de pitidos de alerta comenzando las fallas, sin ninguna alteración de los presentes rápido preparación la maquina desfibradora embarrando el pecho de la niña de un liquido e iniciaron descargas.

-ritmo cardiaco inestables-

-prosigan-

Otra descarga.

-otra-

Otra descarga.

-otra-

El cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, uno de los ayudante rápido busco una toalla y la coloco entra las piernas de la niña para detener la orina.

-otra-

Hubo un pitido de línea inerte en el electrocardio pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a la vida regresando los signos vitales.

Esperaron el trascurso de otro minuto, luego fueron dos, Yanura y Baxter se miraron mutuamente.

-¿funciono?-

Pasaron alrededor de 6 minutos y todos finalmente se sorprendieron con los resultados.

-no puedo creerlo… funciono-

-¡funciono!-

Baxter rio.

-¡La V/R13 fue un éxito, damas y caballeros!-

.

.

**Día 03 Enero del 2001**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**Laboratorio subterráneo.**

El doctor Chaplin tomó la grabadora corriendo la cinta y comento hablar.

Llevaba una ardua investigación que se había prolongado de lo que tenían en un principio esperado, solo una de las múltiples formulas fabricadas de las muestras extraídas del paciente cero que albergaba a Verona había sido un completo éxito.

La V/R13 bautizada poco después como suero Vero13, era el intermediario para poder contener el virus de Verona sin llegar a matar al paciente, una tolerancia del sistema humano capaz de soportar altos grados de toxicidad pero con un límite de caducidad de una semana de vida, así se dieron paso para la creación del aumento de los sujetos de prueba con el virus activo y futuros desarrollos de investigación.

Al paso de los meses se había desarrollado a Theo tras varios procesos rigurosos a partir de los pacientes con el virus activo, Theo era el resultado del virus sintetizado más domable de Verona pero al mismo tiempo era muy volátil e impredecible.

Hasta la fecha, el equipo de científicos y doctores no lograban entender porque las consecuencias que producía Theo a los sujetos de prueba sobrevivientes.

Ciertamente no provocaba la muerte pero causaba la demencia y alucinaciones agudas convirtiendo en los sujetos de prueba en agresivas fieras sin capacidad del raciocinio, seres primitivos, pero poco después de presentar esos síntomas vinieron las muertes por necrosis interna, revelando que de alguna manera que Theo estaba produciendo nocivos tóxicos como su predecesor.

Suspiro, con la grabadora a la altura de la boca.

-paciente… numero R/501, fallecido-aparta la grabadora y frunció el ceño mordiendo su labio inferior-¿Qué es lo que está mal?-

.

.

**Día 12 Marzo.**

-¿y bien? Que es lo que has encontrado-

Si Chaplin había sido considerado como un hombre con una apariencia desaliñada antes entonces estaba mucho peor en opinión de Baxter y Miwa, el cabello pelirrojo enmarañado y el rostro demacrado por la notable escases de sueño, el sobre exceso de ingesta de cafeína y cigarrillos de nicotina habían cambiado al doctor Chaplin, pero eso no le importaba a dicho pelirrojo al ser su manera de distraerse y poner continuar con su trabajo.

-descubrí la causa de la falla-

Se movió un poco errático alrededor de la mesa accionando el padrón en el teclado y la pantalla holográfica comenzó a ser inundada de reportes y estadísticas, los presentes analizaron el contenido y los avances de investigación hasta que desviaron a atención al oír la explicación de Chaplin.

-resulta ser que… Theo es una patógena climática-

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Yanura a lo que Baxter estrecho al mirada, centrándose completamente en la pantalla holográfica.

-patógena climática-volvió a señalar, moviendo y seleccionando los archivos-la razón por la que en un principio el cuerpo humano puede tolerarlo fue por la exposición de un ambiente ideal que lo mantenía estable, reacciona ante el calor y el frio con resultados completamente significativos-

Varias evidencias fotográficas fueron expuestas en pantalla.

-el paciente al ser expuesto al frio tiene un mejor equilibrio de estabilidad pero sus consecuencias son que Theo genera toxinas al igual que su origen madre, pero son toxinas que causan extremos síntomas de nauseas y elevación del PH en el sistema sanguíneo a un ritmo paulatino, en cambio cuando esta expuesto al calor digamos a una temperatura de 38 grados genera una alta producción de toxinas liberadas como una bomba de tiempo haciendo que el paciente comience a sufrir de alucinaciones y se auto mutile hasta la muerte o en peor de los casos morir envenenado-

-…lejos de tener un avance estamos retrocediendo-declaro Baxter-no puedo creer que todo lo que llevamos se haya convertido en una pérdida de tiempo-

-otro fracaso-

-todavía no termino-dijo rápido Chaplin-de hecho estamos avanzando, descubrí en parte que Theo en exposición de calor produce su propio narcótico, el paciente literalmente es incapaz de sentir dolor físico-había una enorme sonrisa en el pelirrojo-si halláramos una forma de contrarrestar los efectos secundarios nocivos y manipular este narcótico, podríamos sintetizar una droga para combatir las toxinas Rhupolurus y centrarnos en la regeneración de células madre, estamos cada vez más cerca de lograrlo-

-tal vez… ese "tal vez" está sugiriendo una hipótesis-dijo Yanura.

-una vacuna-Baxter sonaba convencido, volteando hacia Chaplin-podría funcionar, fabricando una vacuna para contrarrestar esos efectos nocivos-

-podría ser la clave para la regeneración molecular, finalmente lograríamos la versión de Verona más benevolente-

-¿Theo ha regenerado tejido nuevo?-

-aun no, pero muestra la fabricación de estas toxinas-explico haciendo ademanes-si pudiéramos separarlas y sacar el factor curativo distintivo de Verona en Theo, crearíamos la más grande invención del siglo en la historia de la medicina-

.

.

**Día 18 de Abril.**

No era por nada pero Chaplin era una de las mentes más brillantes y jóvenes que se podían encontrar dentro de su campo, junto con la doctora Miwa, había colaborado en cuestión de días la fabricación tres tipos de sueros para inhibir la reproducción toxica de los pacientes con Theo, transcribieron todo en los reportes mensuales listos para ser enviados a la organización a la cual trabajaban, tras unas horas obtuvieron respuestas de la base cercanas de las afueras de Boston.

Pero honestamente Chaplin no estaba preparado para lo que seguía.

La expresión de horror en el pelirrojo era evidente, no pudiendo creer lo que esta atestiguando por sí mismo, incluso Baxter Stockman está a favor de hacer la prueba que les ordenaron hacer sin una muestra de remordimiento en él, interesado más en la obtención de resultados, la doctora Miwa se encontraba un poco incomoda pero gracias a su postura profesional supo mantener la situación mucho mejor que Chaplin.

-¡suéltenme!-

Habían secuestrado a doce personas en total, civiles, traídos por los agentes de la clínica de fármacos a la cual trabajaban.

No era pacientes de centros psiquiátricos olvidados por años o vagabundos, eran civiles.

Civiles que no habían pasado por el proceso de adaptación del suero Vero13.

Seis de esos civiles recibirían el nuevo suero de Chaplin para probar a Theo en personas normales, en civiles.

Los otros seis eran solo de repuesto en caso de fallecimientos.

El pobre hombre gritaba con todo lo que sus pulmones podían dar, despojado de sus ropas y amarrado en la mesa de operaciones, por orden de Baxter no le suministraron al hombre sedantes para dormirlo, porque quería ver los resultados de manera más natural con alguien que no había pasado por el elaborado proceso de adaptación.

-¡hijos de perra!-

La maquina ya estaba lista sobre él, cegándolo con la intenta luz del foto por encima de su cabeza.

-¡malditos! ¡Monstruos! ¡Aléjenme esa cosa!-

Baxter dio la orden y la primera aguja fue inyectada en el abdomen, él grito de dolor y horror siendo testigo el pobre hombre de todo lo que le estaban haciendo en esa la sala medica, los científicos continuaron su procedimiento, inyección por inyección hasta que el paciente recibió a Theo, el hombre presa del pánico se retorció del dolor saliéndole espuma por la boca y las convulsiones se presentaron en su cuerpo pero nadie intervino, solo observaban los resultados y anotaban meticulosamente el procedimiento con total tranquilidad.

Chaplin palideció cubriéndose la boca con la mano y desviando la mirada a un lado, escuchando los gritos del pobre hombre convulsionándose hasta que cayó muerto.

La escena duro alrededor de quince minutos.

Se llevaron en cuerpo al cuarto de quematorio, limpiaron todo y trajeron al segundo de prueba, una mujer, quien en el camino grito de horror al ver que llevaban el cadáver del hombre en una camilla.

La mujer siguió forcejeando pero aun así término siendo amarrada a la mesa, miraba a todo mundo con el rostro bañado de lagrimas y les reclamaba ¿Por qué?, a los ojos de los demás solo era otro sujeto de prueba, desechable, recibió el mismo tratamiento pero usaron el segundo suero.

La mujer no resistió ni un minuto.

Baxter mascullo una maldición, paso sus anotaciones y tomo los datos de la pantalla holográfica.

Mismo resultados: temperatura, presión elevada, fallas respiratorias, convulsiones y colapso de muerte.

Ya estaban colocando a la tercera persona a la mesa.

Esta tercera persona quien lloraba por su mamá duro alrededor de los veinte minutos y después falleció.

Pronto ya se encontraban con la quinta persona, una mujer, paralizada del horror sin parar de lloriquear y suplicar.

Baxter reparo por unos momentos en el informe antes de hablar.

-volveremos con el primer suero del inicio pero cambiaremos la proteína-

-Stockman esta gente no podrá soportarlo porque no están adaptados-Chaplin ya no lo pudo más-es imposible que sobrevivan a Theo-

Baxter lo miro fijamente y en silencio.

-tienes razón… deberíamos haberlo probado con la proteína de Verona-

Chaplin se sobresalto.

-¿Qué?-

-preparen la proteína G18 para el implante de Theo y denle con la desfibradora-

-¡les estallaras el corazón con la proteína!-

Los asistentes rápido comenzaron con su labor pese a las insistencias de Chaplin, le pusieron el corcho a la mujer en la boca, fijaron su cabeza con unas placas y cargaron las paletas de la descarga de choques, Baxter inyecto la proteína clavándola justo en el corazón y luego siguió Theo.

El cuerpo de la mujer se arqueo casi haciendo saltar la mesa y las venas del cuello se pronunciaron por la alta subida de la presión sanguínea, sus ojos se voltearon hacia arriba y comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, la sangre escurría de sus fosas nasales y los oídos y justo ahí pusieron las paletas desfibradoras a ambos lados de su pecho y soltaron la descarga.

-¡otra!-

Con la segunda descarga el cuerpo de la mujer dejo de moverse.

Su pecho subía y bajaba en un ritmo errático.

Pero se mantenía aún con vida alrededor de media hora.

Habían tenido éxito.

Las traspaso de una hora, sus signos vitales aun seguían irregulares, la presión alta y sudor frio, pero a todo los demás parecía tener todas las características de padecer una influenza gripal, la mujer continuaba pidiendo clemencia entre balbuceos, a los pocos segundos movía la cabeza de un lado al otro sufriendo una fiebre.

Pero no convulsiono, no colapso, ya habían pasado dos horas.

Realizaron el mismo experimento con otros tres más, siendo iguales lo casos.

Mareos, dolor de cabeza, vómitos, escalofríos, pérdida de orientación e incluso alucinaciones, estaban presentando lentamente síntomas de demencia pero moderada vista por primera vez para los científicos.

-dios santo…-

Lograron controlar a Theo.

.

.

A los nuevos pacientes los bautizaron como naif, pasaron una semana bajo observación, fueron expuestos a los cambios de temperatura y obtuvieron los resultados similares anteriores con los adaptados de Theo.

Expuestos al calor eran erráticos y convertidos en fieras salvajes, expuestos al frio seguían con la fiebre pero eran consientes y sus movimientos era lentos, sufriendo somnolencia, los naif dentro de ese estado de somnolencia respondían a las preguntas que les hacían pareciendo estar atrapados dentro de un trance.

Tomaron una iniciativita más arriesgada, Baxter había propuesto ver el comportamiento de un naif y un adaptado estando en una misma jaula.

No fueron compatibles.

El comportamiento del naif cambio de una manera brusca, rugiendo como jaguar y se lanzo encima del adaptado, se agarraron entre ellos hasta que el adaptado cayó muerto siendo devorado por el naif comiendo sus entrañas.

Era la primera reacción de canibalismo que había presenciado los científicos.

-dos adaptados en una misma jaula no se atacan mientras que un adaptado y uno naif se atacan a muerte-

-los naif muestran actitudes caníbales-

-¿deberíamos preocuparnos?-

Después de un largo momento de silencio en la oficina principal.

-deberíamos llamar a la central y que ellos lo juzguen-

.

.

**Día 15 de Mayo.**

El miembro y cabecilla de la segunda base de investigaciones, el médico forense Bartholomeo Rawlings, había leído con suma atención cada uno de los expedientes de la base de Baxter Stockman, se encontraba intrigado con los avances y acepto la solicitud de ir personalmente a las instalaciones del laboratorio subterráneo para realizar las autopsias que se requerían.

Fue media hora de viaje en el jeep junto con un esquipo especializado, Sarah Parker era otra de las asignadas y una bióloga experta de su campo. No les tomo mucho llegar a la ciudad de Boston y adentrarse en una de las aéreas privadas de una residencia que se usaba de fachada para los laboratorios, se metieron por el estacionamiento subterráneo y obtuvieron acceso a la entrada.

Cuando lo vieron llegar enseguida un grupo les pusieron en corriente de las actividades.

Rawlings y Sarah pasaron a las oficinas de Baxter mientras que el resto del equipo técnico se preparaba poniéndose los trajes de protección y esterilizaban la sala de operaciones.

Chaplin con una expresión afligida bebiendo café con whiskys había mirada tras la ventaba de la puerta de oficina la llegada de Rawlings y su equipo, se encontraba alterado y cerró los ojos respirando hondo en un intento de concentrarse y aparentar la clama.

Chaplin necesitaba pedir un día libre, lo necesitaba sino podría llegar hacer una locura.

Recargo la espalda a la silla hundiéndose en ellas y su mirada recayó en la carpeta que yacía sobre el escritorio.

Dejo la tasa en la mesa y se manos las manos a la roja cabellera jengibre, tras meditarlo volvió a coger la carpeta y releer su contenido.

Eran fotos y expedientes de los secuestrados que le había pedido en privado a una de las asistentes, las caras sonrientes inmortalizadas en las fotografías, golpearon su conciencia.

El equipo médico prosiguió haciendo la autopsia al adaptado.

Como era de esperarse los órganos internos del adaptado presentaban un avanzado estado de necrosis a consecuencias de las toxinas nocivas, pus entre las entrañas, los pulmones dañados y múltiples tumores del tamaño de pelotas de golf con finas venas negras enrolladas alrededor de los órganos interno, entre los tumores había uno en particular alojado a lado del corazón como una pelota negra con raíces, revisaron más a fondo una vez más antes de extirpar el tumor metiéndolo dentro de un contenedor de conserva.

Era el turno de la autopsia del naif, abriendo el cuerpo con una inserción en "Y" al igual que el anterior, acomodaron las pinzas de presión entre las costillas y las abrieron separándolas en par en par ganando todos una sorpresa en sus semblantes.

Rawlings se aclaro la garganta.

-tomen muestras fotográficas-

Sarah tomo el bisturí y corto la fina capa extraña de color purpura que termino desprendiendo un vapor de la inserción abierta, una textura de capa fibrosa, con ayuda de las pinzas retiraron la capa mostrando la anomalía que yacía enraizada en los órganos, extremidades largas, blancas y gruesas.

-qué demonios…-

Dijo una de los ayudantes, a medida que avanzaban pronto descubrieron que aquella anomalía se encontraba alojada por la parte de la espalda.

-hay que cerrar esto y voltearlo-

Volvieron a colocar las vertebras y cerraron la "Y", con cuidado voltearon el cuerpo prosiguiendo con la tarea de abrirlo de la espalda con ayuda de un pequeño taladro, les tomo su tiempo, habían descubierto un nuevo hallazgo y querían obtener todas las pruebas posibles no dañando la anomalía, retiraron la piel y cortaron el hueso.

-esto es inusual…-

Ahí justo frente a sus ojos una masa estimada de veinticinco centímetros de largo se encontraba alojada en la columna del naif con múltiples extremidades que se habían abierto camino entre los músculos y órganos, había una extremidad profundamente metida por debajo de la nuca. Al retirar la masa notaron la segregación viscosa que despedía y con cuidado la traspasaron en una bandeja, cortaron extremos con el bisturí saliendo una sustancia muy liquida trasparente con el singular olor a yodo.

Sarah siguió cortando, separando parte por parte de la masa al diferencias las gandulas venenosas retirándolas con paciencia y luego una inserción rápida y limpia por todo lo largo de la masa blanca.

-…-

-tiene órganos propios-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

Pequeños pulmones, corazón y las redes del sistema sanguíneo componían a la anomalía.

Y la mirada de Rawlings se volvió incierta, observando fijamente al pequeño ser.

-traigan el tumor del espécimen F0/201-

En otra bandeja alojaron en tumor negro, Rawlings tomo un bisturí limpio y con el lado plano ejerció presión un poco, comprobando un poco la dureza de este y paso la navaja con una pequeña inserción dejando salir el liquido blanco transparente como agua entremezclado de la pasta fibrosa derramándose por toda la superficie de la bandeja, un nauseabundo aroma a yodo se percibió del tumor de la misma como lo había hecho la masa blanca, con el bisturí removió entre la plasta buscando lo que eran pequeñas piezas, similares a las que tenía el masa blanca.

Eran órganos en miniatura.

-esto… esto es un parasito-

La maravilla, el asombro, la incertidumbre fueron varias las emociones de los médicos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene el espécimen FT/201 de creación?-

La asistente fue a revisar los papeleos.

-un aproximado de dos años a tratamiento y exposición a Verona-

-¿y el naif?-

El asistente titubeo, apartando el expediente.

-un mes-

Sarah miro a la asistente exceptiva.

-¿el naif?-

-… si-

.

.

**Día 18 de Junio.**

Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde que el equipo de forense decidió llevarse una muestra y repetir el mismo experimento en la otra base para sacar una compatible con el paciente cero de Verona al estar esta misma resguardada en su instalación, por lo que en el laboratorio subterráneo se encontraba en un labor de trabajo un ritmo plausible, siguiendo de cerca la supervisión de los pacientes de prueba hasta nuevo aviso que les diera la central.

También por orden se habían llevado al doctor Chaplin al ser él el creador principal de Theo, pese que a esto a Baxter no le gusto.

.

.

**Día 20 de Junio.**

**Laboratorios subterráneos**

**Horas 10:12 A.M**

La doctora Miwa Yanura se encontraba en su doble turno haciendo sus labores en el laboratorio cuando escucho un extraño ruido provenir de las celdas en donde yacían los pacientes naif, mantenidos en una temperatura regulada manualmente para su metabolismo estable, ya habían perdido los anteriores ejemplares de Theo al espirárseles el tiempo de vida, por lo que había muchas jaulas sin ocupar y el alimento era más moderado para los naif, racionándoles los suministros suficientes. A Yanura no le tomo mucha importancia aquellos sonidos continuando escribiendo en el escritorio que antes era la oficina de Chaplin, ahora suya, fue pasando a la siguiente hoja hasta que volvió a escuchar el ruido.

Yanura fijo su mirada oscura al frente por unos segundos en silencio a la puerta entre abierta de su oficina, esperando volver a escucharlo, captando que era un ruido lejano y muy suave, ella dejo la pluma y se levanto saliendo de su oficina.

La clínica se encontraba solitaria alrededor de esas horas de la noche aunque los pasillas yacían iluminados no dejaba de lado esos aires de silencio inquietante. Yanura camino concentrándose en ubicar por cual dirección eran su procedencia topándose por las dos puertas en donde se encontraban las jaulas de contención, una de las puertas ligeramente entre abierta al estar cerca de ella se detuvo en seco.

Su mano descansaba suave sobre la superficie metálica y frunció el ceño hasta que su semblante cambio a uno de total asombro, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su piel.

Reconocían los patrones, los patrones no eran al mismo tiempo ni irregulares, sonaba a algo similar como si fuera una conversación compuesta de gruñidos ronco, lo más similar que se le venía en mente era los sonidos roncos que producía un jaguar, eran bajos y contantes pero pausados del uno del otro.

Y sin más, no supo porque lo hizo, se adentro a la recamara y las luces se prendieron en automático ante su presencia siendo recibida por el inusual silencio inquietante y por un momento Yanura se sintió observada por aquellos animales, hombres y mujeres desnudos ocultos entre las débiles sombras de las jaulas que los resguardaban, replegados contra el fondo y observaban en su dirección.

Ese comportamiento no era normal, se encontraba fuera de contexto para la doctora Yanura.

Ellos la observaban sin siquiera moverse, como depredadores en el asecho, Yanura trago con dificultad olvidándose de la noción del tiempo estando de pie ahí en la entrada.

Uno de los naif ladeo la cabeza y después paso la mirada con lentitud hacia otro naif de la jaula vecina, produciendo un suave ulúlelo de la garganta y el otro le respondió con un carraspeo alargado.

Yanura se horrorizo.

Aquello era lenguaje.

Retrocedió y las puertas se cerraron, su espalda golpeo contra la pared con las manos a ambos lados contra la superficie con el corazón palpitando.

Pronto los engranes de su cabeza parecía recobrar sentido y se lanzo hacia la puerta terminando de cerrarla bien, metió sus manos temblorosas en sus bolcillo y saco su tarjeta pasándola con rapidez a la caja de seguridad y tecleo un patrón de dígitos activando los seguros, se sigo echándose a correr regresando a su oficina y lanzar un comunicado urgente.

Tenía que reportar ese comportamiento.

.

.

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**Base central de operaciones.**

**Horas 09:12 A.M, horas antes…**

La alarma roja resonaba por todo el perímetro de la instalación junto al juego de los gritos de terror y pánico, las enormes puertas de seguridad bloqueaban los accesos de escape impidiendo que el material biológico se expandiera lejos de la zona infecciosa condenando en parte a los trabajadores corriendo despavoridos como un enjambre tratando de salir.

Había ocurrido muy rápido como para detenerse un momento de pensar en la situación, el instinto fue lo primero y lo cuerpos de seguridad se vieron obligados a permanecer dentro de sus puertos con las armas apuntando hacia adelante y disparar a matar sin importar que la persona tuviera la infección o no.

Tenían la tarea de defender sus puestos.

Los disparos resonaron entre los gritos llenando el ambiente de pólvora y el desagradable aroma a yodo nauseabundo.

Las probabilidades de riesgo eran altas y todos corrían a su suerte, los infectados se entremezclaban con los no infectados barriéndolos contra al suelo, los del cuerpo de seguridad se vieron obligados a retroceder al ver que no podían combatir con el fuego de munición cuando se escucho un pitido y los detectores anti incendios se accionaron por toda la instalación.

Chaplin miraba con horror todo el suceso tras las cámaras de vigilancia en vivo desde el compartimiento en donde otros varios científicos se habían refugiado.

-¡está infectada!-

Aquel grito le hela la sangre y se giro hacia el grupo de siete personas.

La doctora Sarah se sostenía el antebrazo izquierdo con una mirada fija en dicha zona, gran parte de la manga de la bata comenzaba a emanar sangre goteando hasta sus dedos.

-¡fue mordida!-

-no…-susurro Chaplin negando con la cabeza.

Sarah trago con dificultad y paso su mirada castaña a cada uno de los presentes, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¡no!-Chaplin grito-¡esta dentro del rango de eliminar el virus con la vacuna!-

-¡la vacuna está del otro lado de esa puerta!-señalo el doctor Grimm-¡en el laboratorio 101!-

Todos se alejaron de Sarah ideando el peor de los escenarios.

Debían de eliminar a Sarah.

Al ver que el doctor Markus había tomado una llave de tuercas Chaplin corrió situándose justo en medio de Sarah y el resto del equipo.

-¡no se atrevan!-

-¡apártate!-

-¡mírala! ¡No resistirá por tanto tiempo más!-

-¡tú más que nadie sabe que no es inmediato! ¡El limite son veinticuatro horas!-

-mira… no sé si estas entendiendo la situación, Chaplin-levanto la llave justo a la altura del pelirrojo-no tenemos ni idea de cuánto tiempo permaneceremos atrapados aquí con una plaga infestada por toda la instalación central ¡no voy a correr el riesgo de que termine de completar el ciclo de incubación!-

-esta sudando…-

Dijo alguien al notar el baño de sudor de la doctora y la subida acelerada de su respiración ante la exposición de calor estimulando más rápido el contagio.

-suficiente, agárrenlo-

Dos de los hombres se arrojo hacia Chaplin estampándose al suelo mientras que Markus se arrojaba sobre Sarah.

-¡no!-

Sarah grito sin poder defenderse de Markus, ante el impacto de la pesada llave ir contra la cabeza, la mujer cayo con la cien ensangrentada y en un intento extendió sus manos tratando de guardar la distancia de Markus quien la pateo en el rostro dejándola tendida, Markus se sentó sobre ella propinándole una serie de golpes a la cabeza sin detenerse hasta que la cabeza de Sarah no quedara más que con los sesos, huesos y sangre derramada por toda la superficie del suelo.

Markus se levanto jadeando con pesadez, mirando lo que le había hecho a la jefe y cabecilla de investigaciones del cuerpo médico, su puño se cerró con fuerza a la llave hasta volver sus nudillos en blanco, con lentitud se giro hacia el resto de los presente, robándoles en aliento al ver la imagen de Markus en sangre.

Algunos lloraban, otros yacían en shock, nadie se atrevía pronunciar palabra alguna con los ecos de los gritos y ráfaga de balas llenar el ambiente.

Los hombres que sostenían a Chaplin lo soltaron, el pelirrojo no pudo hacer nada más que mirar con el deje de horror hacia el cadáver de la doctora.

Luego la iluminación de la estancia se volvió en rojo.

La mirada de Markus se fijo en las luces y tras un minuto de asimilación se encamino a paso tambaleante hacia los paneles, puesto que también se encontraba en shock por lo que había cometido.

En las pantallas de las cámaras se podían observar a unas cuantas personas de pie, inmovibles, un número de infectados considerables que cada lugar de las instalaciones, empapados por el roció de los fuga incendios, caídos en trance momentáneo.

-el cuerpo de seguridad… todos fueron abatidos-susurro.

Y cada vez estaba haciendo calor.

Markus frunció el ceño.

-los niveles de temperatura no son normales… alguien ha saboteado las instalaciones-

Una voz femenina y tartamudearte hablo.

-¿Quién podría hacer algo así?-

Y la voz de Markus atrajo la atención de todos.

-¡el ala del laboratorio 101 está asegurada!-

Unos cuantos se acercaron, aquellos que no lo hicieron aun se encontraban ensimismados en shock, como Chaplin quien se encontraba contra la pared con las manos entre su cabellera pelirroja.

La cámara de la 101 era la única vacía y resguardada libre de infectados pero había alguien que se movía ahí con total calma, una persona ataviada de negro de pies a cabeza con una máscara de kabuki removiendo entre el contenido de los estantales y revisando los contenidos del archivero.

-¡es un intruso!-

Los científicos se quedaron ahí, observando al tipo de la máscara esculcando el laboratorio con total libertad disponible hasta que al poco segundo vieron pasmados cuando dio con las muestras originales de la anti toxina y las duplicas limitadas del antídoto, las tomo pasándolas en un contenedor cilíndrico similar a un termo guardándolo en la cangurera.

El malnacido saludo a la cámara.

-no podrá salir de aquí, no hay manera-

-está igual de atrapado como nosotros-

Pero lo siguiente que hizo el tipo fue ingresarse en los ductos de ventilación.

-¡maldito seas!-


	2. Chapter 2 Mordida

Leonardo no lo vio venir.

Lo único que se le presento en mente fue el grito de su hermano Miguel ángel segundos antes de golpear el enorme ventanal de la vieja fábrica al ser embestido del costado, el duro de su caparazón fue lo bastante fuerte como para vencer las viejas bisagras oxidadas de las varillas de metal desprendiéndose del marco del ventanal junto con miles de fragmentos de cristal, cayó con dureza al piso metálico retumbando en eco el interior de la fábrica, una caída dolorosa de varios metros de altura pero termino quejándose a causa de los trozos de vidrio clavados en su antebrazo, gesto una mueca e intento incorporarse hasta que un gruñido le hizo recordar el porqué de su situación ahí, agrando los ojos y rápido giro en dirección del indigente lanzándose sobre Leonardo, el shinobi retrocedió empujándose con las manos pero una parte de su sudadera se engancho en el piso metálico terminando con el indigente encima de él e forcejeando intentando quitárselo.

El indigente yacía enloquecido, murmullando cosas inteligibles como si fuera un cura predicador y entre en medio del forcejeo mordió al shinobi, Leonardo grito y le soltó un puñetazo a la cara con su mano libre pero el indigente no lo soltaba, gruñendo la tortuga deslizo ambas piernas apoyando las rodillas en el estomago el hombre y rodo a 360 grados, cambiando sus posiciones, Leonardo propino otro golpe, más certero que el primero, fracturando la unión de la mandíbula del hombre logrando que lo soltara pero el indigente ni teniendo aquella lesión hizo mella en desistir, rasguñando al shinobi en brazos y cara.

-¡qué demonios!-

Agrando los ojos al ver esa fuerza que nunca pensó que poseyera aquel indigente, Leonardo se vio en problemas al no poder soltarse del agarre de sus muñecas, sintiendo como las articulaciones comenzaban a crujir, en la desesperación le dio un cabezazo, la cabeza del hombre golpeo con dureza al suelo por el rebote, lo suficiente como para aturdirlo, aprovechándose esos segundos de distracción para liberarse y apartarse del tipo, con el corazón palpitando Leonardo se las ingenio con los tubos y cables de la pared hasta alcanzar la saliente del ventanal con usa sola mano puesta que la otra sangraba copiosamente, Miguel ángel barrio los trozos restantes de cristal en el borde con la bota y se asomo por esa saliente mirando a su hermano escalando entre los tubos, Leonardo salto y Miguel ángel lo cacho ayudándolo a subir.

-¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso?-

La lluvia de preguntas no tardó en caer sobre el maestro shinobi, con una mirada incierta e nerviosa sobre su hermano menor, haciendo el mayor uso de su autocontrol Leonardo se asomo por el ventanal observando a la figura hecha en quejidos y retorciéndose del hombre, parecía asemejarse a la de una fiera salvaje, los rugidos del hombre le causaron un estremecimiento que le recorrió por la columna de Leonardo.

No podía apartar la imagen de ese par de ojos del loco, rojizos e sobrenaturales sin mencionar los colmillos… ¿aquello abra sido producto de su imaginación en último momento? Leonardo no lo sabía.

-vámonos-

-pero tu mano-

-¡vámonos!-

El indigente se retorcía como gusano agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, sin poder coordinarse debido al corte en su cráneo que el shinobi le había proporcionado bañando su cara de sangre, siguió rugiendo como animal y esos dejaron de oírse hasta que ambos hermanos ya se encontraba lo más lejos posible de la vieja fábrica.

.

.

-viejo tenias que ha verlo visto, era aterrador… sacado de una película de terror-Miguel ángel había tomado una silla y se había sentado en el reverso de esta, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo-eran com perros… despedazados los pobres, no… más bien devorados y las palomas, parecía que ya llevaba un tiempo ahí alimentándose de ellos… el tipo apareció de repente lanzándose hacia Leo-

Miguel ángel prosiguió a relatar la historia mientras Donatello atendía a su hermano atendiendo sus heridas. A falta de analgésicos, Donatello recurrió a la vieja confiable, hacer que Leonardo bebiera whisky mientras la aguja perforaba su piel en una sutura, Leonardo apretó la mandíbula casi pero casi con peligro de reventar la botella del whisky en su mano por la tensión.

La piel de una tortuga era más gruesa que la piel de un humano por lo que el proceso requería ser dolorosamente más lento y con más presión en la perforación.

-nueve puntos… es una herida profunda, parece que te atravesó un cuchillo más que una mordida-

-se me prendió de la mano…. No…ah… no quería soltarme-le pego otro largo sorbo al whisky aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban con caerle- y ah!...-

-este es el ultimo, chico valiente-amarro el punto y con cuidado lo corto una vez asegurándose de que no se soltara-pero en serio esta vez Leo procura tomar reposo, espera a que la herida cicatricé sino te tendrá que volver a suturar-con las tijerillas le señalo acentuando su advertencia-y sin el whisky para ayudar esta vez-

-yo dije que había un olor horrible… más nunca imaginábamos ver algo así-Miguel apoyo la barbilla en sus brazos-se nos extravió una de las bolsas de víveres en el trayecto en que bajamos a esa azotea-

-¿y el indigente? ¿Qué hicieron?-

-nada, nos fuimos de ahí-al decir estoy Miguel se dio cuenta que sonó muy mal-quiero decir ¿has vista la escena del loco persiguiendo a la prota con la motocierra en Masacre de Texas? Se sintió la escena así-

-Miguel, cállate-dijo Leo ya con los efectos del whisky.

-marque al 911, Donnie, no creas que dejamos a ese loco así y libre, es solo que… fue espeluznante-

-¿dos shinobis especialmente entrenados huyeron asustados de un indigente mal de la cabeza? No suena una historia creíble-

Voltearon en dirección de Rafael recargado en la pared del laboratorio de Donatello, el shinobi de las sais se encontraba vestido lo cual significaba que se había encontrado ausente en la guarida y acababa de regresar.

-¿oíste todo?-

-todo desde el devora perros y palomas-

-no es divertido Rafa, no estuviste ahí-

La mirada afilada de Rafael recayó en el intrépido, tambaleando por el whisky y tarareando, había mucha sangre en la ropa de Leonardo arriba de una de las mesas del genio.

-eso estoy viendo, al parecer-

.

.

-¿has visto mis afiladoras?-

Rafael tenía una mirada de hastió y en pose de gandul acostado en el sofá, cambiando de canal en canal buscando algo interesante en la tele, su programa favorito de cocina, dicho canal que no admitiría en voz alta ni pensarlo, hacia acabado y se encontraba muerto del aburrimiento, giro la cabeza mirando a Leonardo ingresando a la estancia.

-¿y yo porque sabría en donde están?-

-son tres, las tengo en una caja… no recuerdo la caja… tiene un cello Ten Ryu… creo que sí, cello-

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-¿cellos? No, yo uso unos amuletos, los cuelgo en la puerta de mi cuarto… deberías usar talismanes… las energías, Miguel, hay malas energías en todos partes y… y…-luego frunció el ceño, aturdido-porque… ¿hace tanto frio?-

-¿Leo?-

No esperando una respuesta Rafael se levantó del sofá, moviéndose tan rápido en un parpadeo atrapado a Leonardo antes de que cayera al suelo, el intrépido no objeto forcejeo o resistencia alguna, perdiendo todas las fuerzas en los brazos de su hermano.

-Leo ¡Leo!-en esa cercanía fue cuando noto las pupilas dilatadas y el sudor que le cubría y el cuerpo temblando a causa del frio, como si lo hubiesen sumergió en una tina con cubos de hielo-Leonardo mírame… ¡Donatello! ¡Ayuda!-levanto a Leonardo quien parecía una muñeca de trapo sin vida llevado en brazos por el shinobi de las sais casi histérico.

Abriéndose camino hacia el laboratorio del ingeniero pateo la puerta sin misericordia arrebatándole un susto de muerte a Donatello quien tenía los audífonos puestos jugando lo que parecía ser un juego online.

-¡¿pero qué demonios traes, tremendo animal?!-vocifero Donatello quitándose los audífonos mirando retadoramente a Rafael hasta que se fijo a quien llevaba en brazos-… ¿Qué paso? ¿¡Que le hiciste?!-

-¡yo nada! ¡Haz algo!-

Apartando las cosas de la mesa, que eran solamente papeleo y la pobre tostadora que cayó rebotando en el suelo, Leonardo fue tendido en la mesa y Donatello le hizo una revisión rápida, la piel congelada y respiración agitada le lanzaron las alarmas.

-diablos, no aquí, no aquí ¡ayúdame a llevarlo a la tina!-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-¡tiene hipotermia, ayúdame rápido!-

Por el escándalo Miguel salió de su habitación con suma extrañeza mirando a su alrededor, se encamino a la barandal de la planta y se asomo a ver lo que pasaba en el piso de abajo, captando por el rabillo del ojos como sus tres hermanos corrían rumba a la habitación del baño y seguido de un grito después.

Quien gritaba era Leonardo.

Alarmado a Miguel ángel y Splinter.

Dentro de la tina de la regadera a la máxima de agua caliente Leonardo se retorcía, retrocediendo lo más que posible en la esquina bañado sin piedad por Donatello y Rafael sujetándolo para que no saliera de la tina.

-dije que trataras de sujetarlo-

-¡no me deja!-

-ingéniate algo, animal-

Rafael le gruño a Donatello en respuesta pero termino metiéndose en la tinta con el intrépido, situándose detrás de él e sujetándolo de los brazos y así inmovilizándolo.

-¡está bien caliente! ¿Qué quieres cocinarnos o algo, Donnie?-protesto Rafael pero sin atreverse a soltar al Leo.

Estuvieron el tiempo suficiente hasta que subieran un poco la temperatura de Leonardo haciendo que cobrara un poco más el sentido, ya ni siquiera forcejeo o grito, se quedo callado e inmóvil con la mirada centrada en el frente apretando la mandíbula, el cuerpo caliente bajo el agua era en cierta medida mejor a como estaba antes pero en ese momentos Leonardo se sentía violado estando ahí metido en la tina con Rafael sujetándolo detrás de la espalda y Donatello sosteniendo la manguera, si hubiera una razón por la cual estuviera temblando era por lo vulnerable que se sentía, incluso su cola se enrosco en su tobillo mientras permanecía en un mortal silencio, escuchando a los dos discutiendo.

Era humillante.

Leonardo dejo escapar un suspiro cuando Rafael soltó su llave de sus brazos, ya no estrugiendo las articulación con el temor de que le dislocaran el hombro por la fuerza que Rafael ejercía, pero luego Leo se tenso cuando este envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

Leonardo detestaba lo intimo, lo físico, ni siquiera de niño era afecto a los abrazos o apretones de mano, por lo que su simple respuesta en automático fue soltar un leve gruñido.

-mira, ya recobro un poco el sentido-dijo Donatello-pero más vale prevenir-aumento la potencia del chorro restregando la cara de Leonardo con el agua.

.

.

En su cama, sentado pero recubierto de mantas tras mantas se encontraba Leonardo con cara de pocos amigos.

-estoy bien-

-no estas bien-

-me siento bien-

Donatello retiro el termómetro haciendo una lectura con ojo crítico.

-35 C… estás enfermo-

-son ilógicas tus lecturas-

-estabas convulsionando de frio-frunció el ceño-todavía no me explico cómo te dio una hipotermia-

Leonardo guardo silencio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto esta vez no tan tosco pero ni tan sueva.

Leonardo se tardo un poco en contestar.

-con nauseas-

-¿nauseas?-

-tengo un mal sabor de boca-

-¿a qué?-

-ah…-Leonardo frunció el ceño-a acido… bilis-

Ahí Leonardo lo supo, lo que le había dicho a Donatello y más con lo ocurrido con anterioridad, no era normal.

-¿tienes visión borrosa?-

-no-

Donatello se paso la mano a la barbilla antes de moverse guardando las cosas de botiquín.

-le hare una lista de medicamentos a April para que nos los pueda suministrar… mientras guarda aquí en reposo ¿de acuerdo?-

-tengo… ¿un virus?-

-no se pero pescaste algo, Miguel esta preparando caldo de pollo, tu favorito-

-si… mi favorito-dijo con total sarcasmo-comida de enfermo, yupi-

Donatello le entendió al tono pero le valió un pepino, o simplemente le siguió el juego.

-con chayote y puré de acelgas-

-es aun mejor-siguiendo sarcástico.

-qué bueno que estés de humor, le pediré que te guarden dos platos-

-ni siquiera Kentucky come mejor que yo-

.

.

Había pasado alrededor de una semana y Leonardo aun no se veía con mejoras, de hecho se veía cada vez con una apariencia enfermiza, ojeroso y el tono de verde de sus escamas más opaco de lo usual, arropado y acobijado, no salía de su habitación ni aunque Leonardo tuviera la voluntad para hacerlo, desganada y cabizbajo, se la pasaba el resto del tiempo durmiendo prefiriendo no ser molestado por nadie, también por ser una temporada fría que recaía sobre new york todos en la familia habían permanecido resguardados en la guarida, Rafael se encontraba incomodo, nadie le podía ver de lado sus inquietudes además de que con Leonardo enfermo la responsabilidad de ser el "mensajero" o el "paquetero" había sido pasado a Rafael haciendo constantes viajes de ida y vuelta de la guarida hasta al departamento de April.

Eran responsabilidades, Rafael y responsabilidades no cabían en el mismo diccionario.

El rostro se le congelaba pese a la gruesa tela de la bufanda y el abrigo de lana con capucha para resguardarse del frio, el clima en new york se encontraba agradable para los humanos, exceptuando para aquellos de sangre fría como los reptiles, tales como estos shinobis, Rafael cargaba con un par de bolsas de mandado luego de una rápida visita por el departamento de la pelirroja, alimentos y medicamentos, le hubiera gustado el haberse quedado un tiempo más ya que según en opinión de Rafael la calefacción le había estado haciendo ojitos desde que llego pero las constantes llamadas de Donatello le habían quitado lo mejor de su humor ese día, si es que se podría con ese helada del pandemonio que había en la ciudad.

Brincando de azotea en azotea se adentro en unos de los callejones, deslizándose entre las sombras hasta arrodillarse al pie de una tapa de alcantarilla, saco una sai y la clavo por el agujero de la tapa y la levanto, al abrirla una suave brisa friolenta le golpeo de lleno entremezclado con el maloliente olor de las aguas negras acompañado de un silbante paso del viento en el interior de las profundidades de la alcantarilla, que le causaron un estremecimiento al shinobi, no por el miedo sino por cuantos grados estaría ahí abajo y de cuánto tiempo estaría el expuesto hasta llegar al refugio de la guarida.

-chocolate caliente… hazlo por el chocolate caliente-

Murmuro para sí mismo, deslizándose por el ducto y cerrando la tapa tras de sí, se arrepintió internamente el no haber aceptado la oferta de ir acompañar a Casey en la cabaña de la abuela cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sacudió la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza y centrando su atención hacia adelante e apresurando el paso, ya la helado atravesaba las gruesas telas de su vestimenta y los dedos los sentía de hielo pese a los guantes de lana, las suelas de sus botas chasqueaban entre el "fango" del camino en un sonido para nada acogedor y rápido se movió entre los túneles en busca de una ruta más rápido para llegar a su destino.

.

.

Con gran practica de tiro y dispuesto a romper un nuevo record, superando el de Rafael por supuesto, Miguel disparaba a cada zombie que se cruzase tomando los tesoros escondidos que tenia memorizada de esa misión.

-Miguel-

Pausando la partida del juego Miguel se giro hacia Donatello quien sostenía el teléfono a la mano con una extraña expresión en una mirada.

-es una llamada de Abril… dice que pongamos el canal de noticias-

Había un tono casi turbio en su voz por lo que Miguel le pico la curiosidad.

-¿por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?-

-solo ve y hazlo-

Miguel le dio una mirada de cautela antes dejar el control de mando cogiendo el control del televisor e cambiando al canal de noticias. Un silencio se levanto en la pequeña estancia, atentos al noticiero y las crudas imágenes e audios de videos escalofriantes tomados desde varios ángulos de la escena relatadas por los testigos del incidente, testigos de una verdadera carnicería.

-"Varios de los sobrevivientes nos relata el ocurrido de horas atrás del atentado en el hospicio del edificio de Stranford New, las autoridades piensan que probablemente fuera un atentado terrorista, pero las evidencias tomadas de otras fuentes puedan que nos apunten todo lo contrario, descartando dicha posibilidad del atentado terrorista. El departamento de policía nos afirma de una adquisición de sustancias ilícitas que posiblemente hayan desatado la masacre, dejando once heridos y nueve muertos en total en el hospicio de Stranford New"-

A un lado de la reportera se pasaba el video del siniestro.

-"se nos informa en ultima hora que los ataque sufridos en los bajos barrios de Brooklyn de las avenidas quinta y sexta de hace unas horas atrás, el levantamiento en protesta una redada de civiles en los locales y viviendas departamentales en manifestación de la negligencia del cuerpo policías respecto a las desapariciones y/o ataque extraños que han estado surgiendo en Queens y Brooklyn en los últimos días y"-

Las noticias siguieron pasando contando otros siniestros ocurridos, alcanzando una cifra que según estimaban de cinco casos dentro de la isla de Manhattan, Miguel no se había dado cuenta cuando le arrebatado el control de las manos, encontrando que todos los canales de noticias estaban con la noticia caliente de los siniestro y otros hablaban sobre un repentino brote de influenza que comenzaba a surgir dentro de los barrios del Bronx extendiéndose en las demás vecindades cercanas, extendiéndose en cercanías del Broadway con la ciudad. En la imagen del televisor se apreciaban las ambulancias atendiendo e administrando medicamento a los heridos, policías cerrando pasos e una multitud enardecida de gente civil con carteles de protestas.

-¿Bronx? Es en el norte de Manhattan-la voz de Don era apenas un hito.

-nosotros estamos en el lado sur de new york… en sus costas-murmura Miguel atento a la televisión.

-Donatello, sube el volumen-

Un sobre salto atrajo otra vez a Donatello de la realidad al escuchar la voz de su maestro saliendo de su ensimismamiento de las noticias y notando su presencia en la estancia tomando asiento en el sofá.

-si maestro-obedeció subiendo el volumen.

-"una epidemia de influenza se encuentra presente entre los ciudadanos que al parecer se va extendiendo entre Harlem y Lenox Hill por el lado sur de Broadway, el brote ocurrió entre las tres y cinco de la mañana como un leve resfriado matutino entre menores de edad de diez u trece años y mayores de entre veinticinco en adelante, las autoridades informan que no salgan de sus casas para prevenir la expansión del contagio, procurar tener las medidas de higiene tales como uso de guantes y cubre bocas en caso de salir a la calle hasta último aviso de"-

Miguel se tenso, tragando con dificultad.

-¿influenza?... ¿será lo que tiene Leo?-

Dijo más ni Donatello o Splinter le pusieron atención, centrados en el noticiaron que hacían anuncio de los lugares concurridos de los incidentes de los ataques o del fuerte contagio que seguían azotando por el Bronx, enmarcando claramente las zonas del Leonard St y Hudson hasta el parque de Saint John de nueva york.

El parque…. Aquello resonó en la mente de Miguel Ángel.

-Esa ruta… es la que tomamos Rafael y yo para llegar aquí-señalo el shinobi y miro a los presentes, la seriedad y el nerviosismo entremezclados en su semblante-¿donde está Rafa?-

Don y Splinter se miraron por unos segundos antes de contestar el genio.

-haciendo las vueltas del mandado… aun-agrando los ojos dando se cuenta de sus propias palabra-desde hace una hora debería haber llegado…-

Un sonido les hizo que desviaran la atención hacia otra parte, visualizando a un enfermizo Leonado que apenas podía moverse no tan rígido e amarrándose una de sus katanas en el cinturón de su espalda.

-¿Leo que haces?-

-iré a buscarlo-la voz ronca y seca.

Pero el bastón de Splinter golpeo el suelo haciendo presencia de su autoridad y con el ruido haciendo que el intrépido detuviera el paso.

-no saldrás en esas condiciones-

El intrépido frunció el seño.

-no dejare a mi hermano estando ahí afuera… Don dijo que debería haber llegado-

-tal vez se tomo su tiempo en el camino-

La mano de Leonardo se cerró en la empuñadura de la katana más por la impotencia.

-es de Rafael de quien hablamos… no podemos llamarlo sin dejarlo en evidencia si se encuentra en un aprieto y lo terminan emboscando, debo de ir por él-

-te ordeno que te quedes y desistas de salir-

-¿que no están viendo lo que está pasando en las noticias? Hay una guerra ahí arriba y nosotros aislados aquí abajo-

-he dado una orden-Splinter siguió firme, Donatello y Miguel Ángel tenían el temor de que iniciara una pelea entre ellos por lo que Miguel se interpuso.

-oh vamos, todos sabemos que en caso de que hubiera un problema Rafael nos llamaría primero ¿no?-

-el Clan no me dio tiempo a mí de avisar-

Dijo recordando he haciendo hincapié de cuando Leonardo fue emboscado por los esbirros de Shredder, siendo cazado a muerte.

-aquello fue muy diferente-

-¿sí? Bien, no para mí-

Leonardo se giro prendiendo camino hacia la entrada de la guarida hasta que un repentino dolor en el abdomen lo doblo hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas pero sosteniendo su eso con la espada, apretó la mandíbula apoyando la frente en el cuerpo de la espada, tratando de minimizar psicológicamente el dolor.

Cada vez era más insoportable y le era difícil el no gritar de la desesperación, no noto cuando Donatello se había pasado a su lado intentando ayudarlo a levantarlo.

-suéltame, puedo yo solo-

-no te hagas el fuerte ahora Leo, no estás en condiciones de-

-estoy bien-mintió, el dolor se intensificaba-he estado acostado tanto tiempo que necesito estirar el cuerpo-

-Estás enfermo, tu condición no te permite mucho y aunque tu hermano estuviera en problemas no serias de gran ayuda-Splinter volvió a plantar su punto, severo e indiferente.

-iré yo entonces, conozco la ruta-se ofreció Miguel.

-no-levantando la mano en gesto para callar a Leonardo al verlo querer protestar-no se preocupen por Rafael, con estas bajas temperaturas el alcantarillado se vuelve hostil, puede ser que su hermano haya tomado otra ruta de la acostumbra tomándose más tiempo-

-¡pero no por tanto tiempo!-

-Leo tranquilo, pueda que el maestro tenga razón-

En eso los gritos de la televisión los alerto a todos, siguiendo una secuencia violenta de ataques registradas en vivo de una turba lanzando bombas o cuanto objeto tuvieran a la mano contra el cuerpo de policías y al mismo tiempo gente lanzándose contra otros en frente de la cámara, el reportero grito señalando algo al camarógrafo quien giro en la dirección que le apuntaban y grabo a una mujer que corría hacia ellos con un aspecto salvaje y enloquecido embistiendo al camarógrafo, acto seguido la cámara salió fuera de enfoque estrellándose al suelo y la lente cuartada, la reportera del cámara se veía sumamente perturbaba tapándose la boca en shock ante lo que acababa de presencias, siguiendo escuchando los gritos de horror y protesta de la muchedumbre y luego el canal del noticiero se corto quedando fuera de servicio.

Miguel Ángel cambio de canal encontrando la misma señal fuera de servicio.

-se nos corto el cable… cortaron el cable de la bodega-se giro hacia el maestro.

Aquello no era bueno, en definitiva.

El corazón de Leonardo palpito casi dejándolo sordo, dio media vuelta solo para ser sujetado por Donatello del brazo.

-hazte a un lado-

-no-

-¡apártate Donnie!-

Algo golpeo internamente a Leonardo, justo en la boca del estomago y la sensación de bilis subió por su garganta vomitando a chorros al suelo, pero su vomito era sangre. Donatello grito tomado de sorpresa y atrapo a Leonardo evitando que cayera al suelo por la pérdida de sus fuerzas, una ataque de tos lo comenzó a invadir y otra ronda de vomito ensangrentado.

Leonardo podía sentir como algo en su interior se retorcía en sus entrañas y un agudo dolor detrás de su cabeza como alfileres pinchándolo, grito esta vez ya no pudiendo soportar por tanto tiempo la agoniza que sentía e termino soltándose de Donatello cayendo de rodillas y abrazándose así mismo, meciéndose lentamente adelante y hacia atrás al ya no saber como parar el dolor, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos murmullando cosas al azar solo para intentar distraer o desviar el dolor un poco, centrándose en otra cosa, apenas pudo ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor en la guarida, no podía entender lo que Donatello le estaba diciendo a los demás de sí que lo ayudaron o de que se apartaron, no lo sabía, el dolor era tan agudo que todo parecían bocinas en volumen máximo retumbando dentro de su cabeza, sintió calor, un calor sofocante detrás de la cabeza y todo se volvió negro para Leonardo.

.

.

Rafael abrió el acceso de la entrada calado del frio, coqueando por el frio sin parar de temblar, se deslizo por la saliente que había empujado de la puerta para resguardarse el frio pero lo que encontró al llegar lo tomo de sorpresa.

Todo el lugar hecho un desastre como si un huracán hubiera pasado por encima de la guarida y sangre, mucha sangre en abundancia que le helo la sangre temiendo lo peor de los escenario con el Clan de Pie o enemigos que habrían dado con su hogar y su familia, tiro las bolsas y desenvainando las sais corrió al centro de la estancia con la adrenalina el alto listos para el contra ataque pero se detuvo al encontrar a todos ahí, de pie y a salvo.

-dios… ¿están todos bien? ¿Qué rayos ocurrió aquí?-

-Rafael atrás-

Donatello ni lo miro pero extendió una mano en su dirección en señal de que no diera un paso adelante.

El shinobi de las sais frunció el ceño y recorrió la mirada analizando el escena con atención, la extraña quietud era inquietante, nadie hablaba o lo miraba desde que llego, tanto Spllinter y Miguel Ángel con la atención puesta en Leonardo quien yacía en el mero centro de pie y desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba dándole la espalda a Rafael.

Todo era extraño.

-¿maestro?-

El maestro Splinter se encontraba de pie sosteniéndose con fuerza la parte alta del estomago y desde su nariz brotaba rastros de sangre e entre la comisura de su hocico también, señal de que le habían propinado un buen golpe, en su rostro se veía claramente reflejado el enojo que tenía y más con sus orejas puntiagudas apuntadas hacia atrás de su cabeza con el pelaje completamente erizado como un felino furico. Miguel Ángel estando al lado del maestro aguardando una pose defensiva con el semblante igual de serio. Rafael de reojos miro a Donatello en una postura de combate con las manos al frente en guardia y el paso redoblado listo para cualquier movimiento.

-de que me perdí aquí-susurro Rafael no entendiendo bien la situación.

-Leo enloqueció-dijo Don en respuesta, igual en susurro.

-¿Qué Leo qué?-

-se volvió loco-

-sé lo que dijiste, pero como esta eso, es a lo que me refiero-

-no te acerque, Rafael-la voz de Splinter autoritaria y fuerte, advertían al shinobi que retrocediera el paso de su caminar al verlo avanzar hacia el interior de la sala-te he dado una orden-ahora fulmino con la mirada al recién llegado.

-Rafa… cuidado-susurro por lo bajo Miguel.

Se acerco a cortando la distancia, estando cerca como para extender el brazo y tocar con sus dedos el hombro del intrépido, no se atrevió, en cambio guardo el margen y le hablo.

-Leo… ¿está bien?-

Sin respuesta.

Se asomo un poco más, pudiendo ver la sangre en la cual se encontraba bañado el shinobi haciéndolo fruncir el seño.

-Leo-

Rafael reacciono rápido, esquivando el cuchillo que fue blandido rosándole peligrosamente por el cuello obligándole a retroceder, no vio al principio la delgada daga que sostenía el intrépido pero tampoco le fue difícil el leer el movimiento, la destreza del espadachín eran increíblemente rápidos y fugases pero en descontrol y sin una trayectoria fija, a veces incluso se detenía y no se movía, respirando con dificultad y con la cabeza cabizbaja con suma desorientación, pero aun así se mantenía sin adoptar ninguna postura de combate, siéndoles difícil el leer el siguiente golpe furtivo de Leonardo, los presentes no se podían arriesgar, sabiendo del excelente manejo con la cuchilla en manos del temerario líder y de la velocidad en la cual era capaz de ejecutar sus ataques, en especial de los signos vitales, hasta teniéndole en sus manos un tenedor Leo era letal.

No hubo respuesta de Leo salvo del jadeo de su respiración y leves gruñidos como las de un perro amarrado.

En eso Leonardo se retorció doblándose al frente, vomitando una gran cantidad desmesurada de sangre impactando a Rafael con el horror entrándole de una a él.

-¡LEO!-

La mirada del intrépido se dejo caer en Rafael observándole con ese par de rojizos iris y pupilas extremadamente dilatadas, Leonardo ladeo la cabeza curiosamente de lado e emitiendo un raro sonidito de garganta haciéndole lucir tenebrosamente extraño e inofensivo pero luego con una velocidad vertiginosa se lanzo encima de Rafael, la fuerza de la embestida fue tal que lo tumbo al suelo tras varios metros con todo el peso de su cuerpo, tumbándolo agresivamente contra el suelo y depositándose arriba de él en una pose en cuatro quedando cara a cara del otro mostrándole los colmillos.

Un rugido bestial similar a la de un jaguar fue soltado en plena cara del shinobi de las sais, largos hilos de saliva y sangre salpicaban el rostro de Rafael pero al último segundo Leonardo se aparto de él, prendiendo la huida de la guarida perdiendo entre los túneles del alcantarillado.

Todos corrieron hacia Rafael excepto Donatello quien fue directo a la entrada de la guardia asomándose por lo túneles, tratando de ver si había algún rastro de su hermano hecho una fiera loca corriendo por ahi.

Rafael desde su posición sentado e aturdido en el suelo, todo lo primero que se le pudo venir en mente fue lo siguiente.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?-

-Leonardo paso-dijo Donatello cerrando la puerta de la entrada y busco algo para atrancarla-y no es el único-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-hay una epidemia por toda la ciudad, se extendió por el Bronx y entro a Manhattan-dijo apresurado Miguel, ayudado a su hermano a estar en pie-lo vimos todo por la televisión antes de que la señal se nos cortara-

-¿epidemia?-repitió mirando a Miguel-¿están diciéndome que Leo reacciono así por estar enfermo?-

-parece algo como la rabia, es similar-

-tú has estado afuera ¿no has visto u oído algo?-dijo Donatello.

-¿Qué? No, he estado recorriendo las alcantarillas pero sé que hace tres días hubo unos disturbios por Queens y mucha gripe, la vecina de April cayó enferma-

Todos agrandaron los ojos.

-¿April?-

Solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la existencia de su amiga pelirroja.

-Donatello, comunícate con la señorita O´neil-ordeno Splinter, Donatello no lo pensó dos veces saliendo en busca del teléfono.

-esperen… ¿y que haremos con Leo?-Splinter le lanzo una mirada crítica a Rafael-no podemos dejarlo por ahí así, ya vieron como esta-

Miguel se mordió el labio con un semblante incierto en él.

-Rafa tiene razón, maestro-apoyo-se que no es un buen momento pero él… Leo nos necesita-

-no contesta-

Donatello los interrumpió con el gesto nervioso, aun sosteniendo el teléfono en alto.

-marca pero ella no me contesta-

-… creen que le habrá pasado…-dijo Miguel

-eso aun no lo sabemos-respondió Rafael con una mirada severa.

Splinter cerró los ojos, apretando su agarre en el bastón, meditando y tomándose el tiempo suficiente de lo que había escuchando.

-suficiente-

Demando y todos se callaron, girando hacia su maestro y figura de mayor autoridad.

-estamos envueltos en una crisis, eso es indiscutible y quedándonos aquí no revolveremos nada o impedirá algo, por un lado un querido miembro de nuestra familia se encuentra en apuros y no tenemos comunicación para saber sobre su actual paradero-

-¿Qué propone?-

-prender viaje hacia el departamento de la señorita O´neil antes de que sea víctima de esas circunstancias que están azotando a la ciudad-

-¿y qué hay de Leo?-

-su hermano se encuentra fuera de nuestra disposición… por el momento, lo primordial será asegurar la seguridad de April O´neil y abrirnos paso hacia la superficie-

Rafael y Miguel no estuvieron muy convencidos que no pudieron objetar y también vieron que Donatello estuvo de acuerdo con aquella orden del maestro.

-en ese caso, Miguel Ángel y Donatello se abrirán paso a la bodega, tienen la furgoneta y el resto del armamento ahí, Rafael y yo prenderemos camino al departamento de O´neil-

.

.

Todos se alistaron, llevando todo los necesario que consideraban consigo desde el botiquín de auxilios, armas ligeras y ropa para pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos.

Miguel al pasar al lado de Donatello le tendió su rokushakubō.

-aquí llevo las provisiones-Miguel mostraba al frente la mochila equipada e posándosela al hombro- y con armamento listo-señalo con una sonrisa la Kusari Gama enfundada en su cinturón, oculta bajo el ala de la chaqueta de rompe viento.

Rafael ya se encontraba al lado del maestro con las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera, el cinturón con las sais yacía escondidas bajo sus ropas, manteniéndolas lejos de la vista igual como MIguel. El maestro Splinter porta la espada de hoja corta a la espalda por encima del abrigo y un gorro de lana permitiéndole mantener sus largas orejas ocultas. Una vez que estuvieran listos para partir el maestro dio un punto fijo de reunión para que después se volvieran a reencontrar y así dio de la orden, montando cada equipo rutas diferentes.

-Rafa, espera-

El shinobi se detuvo y atrapo el objeto que fue lanzado en su dirección, le dio un visto curioso a lo que había cachado en el aire distinguiendo una mini radio portátil e miro hacia su hermano.

-es un walkie talkie- señalo, mostrando el otro gemelo en alto- tomando en cuenta de que Donnie tiene tu móvil esto servirá como medio comunicador diciendo esto atreves del aparato, oyéndose su voz desde la otra línea que ya encendida fuerte y clara-"así no perdemos el contacto por si llegara pasar algo… por si las moscas"-

-Vaya que saliste astuto, Miguelon-

-¡Hey! Eso me ofende-

Rafael dio de una sonrisa socarrona, dirigiendo el aparato hacia su hocico.

-"cuídate enano"-

-"vayan con cuidado"-

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 Pandemonio

Rafael y Splinter se abrieron camino por las salientes del alcantarillado decidiendo tomar mejor una ruta por la superficie en vez de ir por los túneles al no sabes la gravedad de la situación en el barrio de April por lo que era más convincente el ir por los tejados hasta llegar al departamento.

No les tomo mucho llegando al pie de las escaleras y escuchar el alboroto que pasaba ahí afuera filtrándose el escándalo por la tapa de alcantarilla, Rafael y Splinter se miraron y ascendieron en silencio y con ello subieron por las escaleras retirando la tapa, el pasaje los situaba en la pasada de una calles, primero levantando la tapa un poco revisando los alrededores, parte de ese extremo del área se encontraba ausente de civiles pero los gritos de protesta se alcanzaba a oír a lo lejos, rápido subieron y corrieron hacia una de las calles continua topándose frente a ellos el vandalismo de tiendas de artículos y autos volcados, eran poca gente en realidad pero seguía siendo una loca escena de ver.

De pronto sonidos de armas de fuego se alzaron al aire al unión de los gritos de furia y horror que muy probablemente venían del otro de unas cuantas cuadras en adelante, muy cerca de ellos ya que en una de las calles del fondo aparecieron un grupo de personas corriendo despavorida.

Rafael se subió un poco más la bufanda y el gorro al ras de los ojos y rápido prendieron la carrera para tratar de alejarse de la estampida, con una gran destreza ambos escalaron por una escalera contra incendios apresurándose a llegar a la cima del edificio, al asomarse por el borde se dieron la sorpresa de encontrar en medio de la estampida de gente o otros civiles siendo tacleados por otros siendo violentados hasta el punto de literal sacarle los ojos a alguien o en un baño de sangre, entre la multitud también se veían cuerpo policiacos disparando fuego a objetivos al azar.

-es el pandemonio-dijo Rafael, moviéndose por la orilla del tejado anonado, Splinter lo llamo atrayendo su atención iniciando el labor de su misión ahí, corrieron de edificio en edificio encontrando el mismo panorama de la ciudad caída en completo caos, en una de las avenidas de mayor área era la escena en vivo de una masacre hecho por el cuerpo policiaco quienes habían hecho una barricada disparando a todos que se les cruzaron en frente con artillería pesada, habían muchas ambulancias chocadas entre los locales y sangre por todas partes pero pese a la ráfaga de balas la gente parecía atacarse entre ella misma sin importarles que fuera a receptar algunos de los tiros del fuego abierto.

Se escucho algo cortar el viento y una explosión estremeció el edificio por donde se encontraban ambos shinobis, no tardando en levantarse el humor negro que daban las señales de que el edificio se incendiaba y luego una segunda explosión más.

-¡corre!-

El humo comenzó a extenderse, nublando gran parte de su vista, el olor de la carne chamuscada y hollín en el aire era penetrante, gritos de personas en los edificios quemándose viva e otros para evitar el fuego en medio de la desesperación saltaron de las ventanas para encontrar con una muerte contra el piso al estar varios pisos de altura.

En uno de los tejados por el cual cruzaron Rafael y Splinter se vieron cara a cara con el desmembramientos de gente ahí mismo, una mujer despedazada a mordidas y tirones por dos hombres y otro grupo reunido alrededor de un cuerpo, aun vivo, siendo devorado.

Retrocedieron ante eso, viendo las viseras de la mujer siendo arrancadas y comidas, ahogándose en su propia sangre sin fuerzas para poder pelear por su vida, uno de los locos volteo hacia ellos y rugió consiguiendo atraer la atención de otros más en los shinobis y se lanzaron como perros rabiosos atravesando el tejado, Splinter al ser una rata dio un salto escalando por el tinaco del agua en "cuatro" con facilidad saliendo del camino pero Rafael no, saco sus sais girándolas en el aire y prosiguió a apuñalar a los atacantes, perforo la yugular de uno, a otro le propino una patada mandándolo a volar y al que seguía le apuñado en el hombro con ambas sais e lo uso como "escudo" empujando a otros para abrirse camino, le pio un fuerte empujón liberando las sais de la carne y dio un alto al frente dando una acrobacia para impulsarse al otro edificio, las sais se clavaron en la orilla de la escalera contra incendios y termino por escalar solo con otro salto, adoptando una pose de cuclillas pero con las sais a la defensiva miro a su alrededor tratando de localizar si habría locos en esa azotea también, solo encontrando que la puerta de la planta se encontraba encadenada, golpe e embestidas recibía la puerta y la persona que había hecho el bloqueo del acceso yacía muerta con un arma en la mano.

Se había volado los sesos, la desesperación llevada al suicido.

-Rafael-

El shinobi de las sais volteo hacia el llamado, Splinter se encontraba en la punta de la cima del poste de una señal de cable señalándole algo en una dirección, al voltearse para ver que era agrando los ojos al ver toda la avenida de la Time Square envuelta en fuego en la distancia, se quedo en silencio e incluso por la gran impresión bajo las sais, quedándose ahí de pie al borde de la azotea sin poder describir en palabras aquel panorama que lo había dejado en shock.

Toda Manhattan ardía en fuego.

.

.

Donatello aguardo un breve silencio con la mirada sombría puesta detenidamente en el cadáver de la mujer justo en frente de él, el cuerpo destrozado y desfigurado por completo con cierto avanzado en descomposición por la humedad y suciedad de la alcantarilla, entre mezclándose el nauseabundo aromo del cadáver con las aguas negras, los minutos pasaban y él no reaccionaba estando sumido entre sus pensamientos.

-¿Donny?-la voz de Miguel murmuraba a su lado con notoria preocupación en su tono, con un leve movimiento Donatello limpio la punta ensangrentada de su staff con la blusa desgarrada de la difunta y volteo a ver a Miguel Angel con su expresión neutral.

-tiene marcas de dientes-

Los ojos de Miguel se agrandaron al caer en la cuenta del peso que había en las palabras de su hermano.

-debemos encontrar a Leatherhead-

-no-dijo lento, dejando claro su mensaje-debemos de dar la vuelta e irnos, rápido-

-¿y si está herido?-

-¿y si está infectado?-

-no lo sabemos-

Donatello volvió a ver el cadáver alumbrándolo con la linterna otra vez.

-no me voy a arriesgar, vistes como se puso Leonardo-

-¡es Leatherhead de quien hablamos!-

-es un cocodrilo de una tonelada capaz de arrancarte la cabeza de un zarpazo, Miguel-

-¡es un niño!-

-¡vamos a dar la vuelta, carajo!-

Miguel Ángel tuvo una expresión abatida, apretó los puños alrededor del lazo de su morral pero no volvió a discutirle a Donatello el asunto sobre Leatherhead, ambos dieron la vuelta tomando uno de los caminos opuestos de ese túnel, a medida que avanzaban las cosas no pintaban muy bien cuando alcanzaron a distinguir por medio de la luz de la linterna trozos de carne, zapatos y uno que otro miembro humano desmembrado en frente del camino, al igual con algunos cadáveres de cocodrilos despellejados y las paredes barridas de sangre con parvadas de moscas sobre la podredumbre.

A estas alturas Donatello comenzaba a dudar que estar en las alcantarillas fuera una zona segura sintiendo un cosquilleo subirle por el cuello por la inquietante escena que se les presentaba y peor aun cuando el agua les llegaba a la altura de las rodillas cada vez que seguían avanzando.

-… tomemos este camino-

Justo a dar un paso al túnel continuo Donatello se detuvo quedándose quieto, Miguel se extraño y en vez de preguntar se le ocurrió en hacerse a un lado y asomarse por encima del hombro de su hermano y ver qué era lo que lo había dejado tan quieto, la luz de la linterna pese que no avanzaba a dar una gran iluminación a distancia, solamente un par de metros, podía apreciarse el reflejo de la luz de dos puntos brillantes a lo lejos como a un par de veinte metros. Miguel sintió como su hermano retrocedía, empujándolo a paso lento mientras lo hacía, sin atreverse en apartar la mirada del frente y siguiendo apuntando el túnel inundado de agua con la linterna.

No se escuchaba nada salvo el sofocante silencio en el aire, un silencio inquietante que les helaba la sangre, los dos puntos brillantes se iban acercando hacia ellos hasta que estos se hundieron desapareciendo bajo la superficie del agua.

Miguel apretó sus manos en el borde del caparazón de Donatello, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón bombeando como loco. La mente de Donatello de movía por mil tratando de recordar algunos de los pasajes de ese sector que lo pudiera llevar rápidamente a la superficie hasta que su atención fue violentamente atraída ante la enorme e imponente figura que surgía de las aguas erguiéndose sobre sus cortas patas traseras que sostenían ese voluminoso cuerpo, el agua escurría como cascadas entre las escamas, la luz alumbraban el contorno su figura haciendo revelando las múltiples heridas que lo recubrían su torso y brazos, heridas que despedían un potente aroma a yodo les golpeaba el olfato a Donatello y a Miguel.

-…Leatherhead-Gimió Miguel en shock.

El ver y tener esa imagen de su amigo en ese estado fue chocante.

El enorme cocodrilo tenía las fauces abiertas con trozos de tela enganchados en sus colmillos afilados, jadeando de una manera extraña y con la mirada en blanco, dos canicas blancas sin vida y por encima de su cuello tenía unas protuberancias que le salían detrás como tumores, a cada paso que daba era errático casi como si cojeara, el enorme cocodrilo levanto la cabeza y la ladeo.

Estaba ciego.

Pero podía olfatearlos.

Donatello tomó la muñeca de su hermano y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podían de ahí con Leatherhead siguiéndoles como un depredador en caza de su presa corriendo sobre sus cuatro patas a gran velocidad y un rugido espectral retumbo ensordecedora las alcantarillas casi arrebatándoles el alma a ambos hermanos huyendo por sus vidas.

-¡ya no es Leatherhead!-grito Donatello, con el calor envolviendo su cuerpo por la adrenalina.

.

.

En un local restaurantero que era muy concurrió en aquella zona y que tenía una amplia área de estacionamiento, se encontraba Oroku Kazuo con los codos arriba de la barra del comensal y las manos a la frente, peinando hacia atrás su cabellera negra que ya necesitaba un corte ya que le llegaba rosándole un poco a los hombros.

La mesera amablemente le llenaba la tasa de café y dejaba un plato de pan tostado untado de mermelada y mantequilla.

-¿alguna otra cosa más, oficial?-

Kazuo negó con la cabeza y con pereza le dio un sorbo a al café rebajado con leche y endulzante.

Se encontraba cansado, cansado de estar en esa ciudad y no tener respuesta alguna sobre el paradero de su hermano.

Oroku Saki solo… solo había desaparecido, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado vivo para ya nunca más aparecer.

Había pasado un año ya, un año desde la desaparición de Saki y mientras tanto Kazuo había dejando su país natal para abrir una búsqueda de su hermano por más de cuatro meses residiendo en Estados Unidos.

Kazuo tenía sus sospechas, en un principio él tenía una teoría de que era probable que el Clan del Pie se encontraba involucrado pero no tenía pruebas de ello y por lo que había obtenido en su investigación gracias de un agente infiltrado en Japón, Kazuo se encontraba sorprendido de que el Clan tampoco tenía idea sobre el paradero de Saki.

Luego de que Saki se esfumara dejando un vacio en su puesto, el Clan de Japón había enviado a Karai para recuperar el dominio y territorio que su hermano les había arrebatado en el pasado pero el grupo del Clan del Pie que residían en Nueva York aun le eran fieles a su señor Oroku Saki que algunos se revelaron ante la autoridad de Karai y en consecuencia fueron tachados de traición ante Lord Komodo siendo perseguidos por Karai y sus hombres.

Se inicio un breve periodo de guerra que aun estaba latente.

Por más que quería negarlo, por más que lo estuviera pensando una y otra vez, Kazuo casi llegaba a considerar que su hermano estuviera muerto y que Nueva York era una bomba de tiempo que entallaría en conflicto por la mafia fuertemente arraigada en esa ciudad.

Se sentía que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no sabiendo que hacer o por donde moverse, teniendo la mente saturada de pensamientos que le ponía de los nervios.

Mirando con gesto lastimero el escritorio de trabajo y las montaña de papeles que tenía en frente de él, Kazuo decidió tomar un descanso, cerrando su oficina y saliendo de la jefatura en busca de un lugar en donde pudiera estar tranquilo, era por eso que él se encontraba en ese pequeño local tratando de despejarse pero aun sintiendo el peso de todo su trabajo encima de sus hombros, acompañado la música y las pláticas amenas en su alrededor en ese local, el agradable aroma proviniendo de la cocina relajaba un poco al oficial y se restregó el rostro para apartarse lo taciturno hasta que los gemidos y exclamaciones de sorpresa atrajeron su atención hacia los demás presentes cerca de él, quienes miraban fijamente la televisión.

Extrañado él también volteo, poniéndole atención al canal de noticias.

Mientras desde el área del estacionamiento una figura se arrastraba trastabillando en dirección de las entradas del local…

Todos ponían atención en la televisora, viendo secuencias de videos de escenas fuertes y chocantes, todos guardaban silencio atentos a las noticias.

-¿es un ataque terrorista?-dijo alguien en alto, al parecer un joven estudiante.

-¡es culpa de Irak! ¡todo tiene sentido!-dijo un hombre que tenia amarrado a la cabella una pañoleta con el dibujo de la bandera Americana, seguramente un supremacista-¡malditos inmigrantes!-

-¡usted está loco, señor! Lo que dice no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando en la tele-

-guarden silencio-dijo la mesera.

Luego un grito desgarrador se escucho desde sus espaldas, al voltear vieron a un hombre con el aspecto de ser un indigente, con rastros de sangre y con múltiples cortes en su cuerpo y ropa, la cara bañada en sangre por el horrible corte al lado de cabeza.

-¡ayuda!-imploro el ansiando a duras penas caminando, extendiendo el brazo mientras que con el derecho se presionaba el estomago donde se apreciaba claramente la gran mancha de sangre emanando en dicha zona-alguien… por favor, ayuda-

El anciano indigente cayó al suelo de rodillas en un arrebatador ataque de tos.

Nadie se movió salvo una de las meseras que corrió en auxiliar al pobre hombre.

-oh dios mío ¡que alguien llame a una ambulancia!-grito alguien más.

Kazuo se levanto de su asiento y se acerco lastimado hombre.

-¿señor que le pasó?-

-me siguen, ellos me siguen-

Kazuo y la mesera se miraron con extrañeza y en eso se escucharon más gritos pero proviniendo de la cocina, seguida de gruñidos extraños y bandejas metálicas cayendo al suelo, desde las puertas de la entrada del local apareció de imprevisto una loca mujer gruñendo y se lanzo la mesera que sostenía al indigente, la meseta grito siendo jalada del cabello y estrellado contra el suelo, todos los clientes se alejaron y gritaron, Kazuo se apresuro en auxiliar a la mesera forcejeando con la loca desconocida, en eso el indigente se transformo rugiendo como animal y se abalanzó a uno a uno de los estudiante, abrazándole la pierna y dándole una mordía en la pantorrilla, el estudiante universitario cayó al suelo, intentando que el indigente lo soltara al patearlo en la cara repetidas veces, todo mundo empezó a correr despavorido en el local, los amigos del universitario intentaron ayudar a su amigo siendo uno de ellos quien tomo al indigente por la espalda y logro quitárselo de encima a su amigo.

-¡Johnny!-lloró la novia ataviada de porrista muerta de preocupación, el universitario se abrazaba la pierna gritando ante el trozo de carne que el indigente le había quitado, derramando sangre en el pulcro suelo de mosaico.

-¡mi pierna!-

-¡alguien haga algo!-chillo la porrista.

-yo me largo de aquí-dijo un hombre abriéndose camino hacia la salida con llaves en mano, otros dos siguieron su ejemplo saliendo huyendo.

Kazuo arrojo a la loca mujer a un lado, esta se cayó pero rápido se volvió a levantar sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro y soltó un rugido, su boca era negra arrojando abundante saliva y sangre de ella y sus ojos rojos como las de un demonio. El oficial retrocedió sintiendo un escalofrió horrible al verla, la loca corrió hacia él con las manos extendidas pero Kazuo dio un medio giro dándole una patada que la mando a volar por encima de la barra del comensal, las meseras que se encontraban en ese lado gritaron y se alejaron al ver que la loca volvía a incorporarse para perseguirlas.

-¡¿qué es lo que está pasando?!-lloro alguien, una mujer abrazando a su niña pequeña.

Afuera del local se escucharon más gritos y el arranque furioso de las llantas de un carro, el universitario que sostenía al indigente perdió la fuerza de su agarré y el indigente se abalando hacia adelante arrojándose encima de la porrista mordiéndole la clavícula, las piernas de la chica patalearon a ambos lados mientras gritaba en el suelo.

-mierda-dijo el supremacista, repegado la espalda contra los asientos y la barra del comensal.

Y desde las cocinas tampoco estaban bien las cosas… la persona que había entrado por la puerta trasera y atacado al cocinero salieron, ambos del interior, el cocinero hecho loco con el cuello descarnado al lado de una mujer desnuda con cuchillas clavados en sus brazos, ambos se arrojaron encima de una de las meseras devorándola a mordidas y rasguños.

Kazuo no tuvo de otra que desenfundar su arma y disparar a matar, para su sorpresa y horror, los locos no parecían hacerles nadas las balas, las balas dieron en e torso, en los brazos o en las piernas pero estos siguiendo aun prendidos en la pobre mesera quien se desangraba.

-¡salgamos de aquí!-

Kazuo salió de su momentáneo trance y sujeto la muñeca de la mesera quien aun yacía en el suelo temblando de histeria y así todos salieron corriendo del local solo para encontrarse que habían más locos deambulando en el estacionamiento. El oficial disparo diestramente pero ni algún así los locos retrocedían, continuando corriendo hacia ellos como pirañas en busca de carne, cambio la dirección de la mira del arma apuntando en las rodillas y disparo, los locos cayeron de bruces cara contra el pavimento, se removían erráticamente pero hicieron uso de sus brazos para seguir arrastrándose hacia adelante, eso le dio tiempo a Kazuo para ir hacia su camioneta policial.

Kazuo le disparo a otro más a la rodilla y abrió la puerta de piloto y se arrojo adentro cerrando de un portazo, la mesera que venía detrás de él corrió hacia el lado de copiloto pero fue estampada contra la puerta por detrás de la espalda recibiendo una mordida en el cuello, la mujer grito y manoseo el cristal de la camioneta hasta que fue arrastrada hacia atrás por el peso del loco.

La puerta de atrás de abrió entrando dos universitarios con manchas de sangre en sus uniformes, un chico y una chica.

-¡arranca, arranca!-grito el universitario cerrando de un portazo y Kazuo piso a fondo la reversa dando una vuelta en "U" y piso el acelerador, así chocando con otros autos estacionados o atropellando a alguien que corría despavorido.

.

.

April O´neil se sentía sola en su departamento, su relación con Casey no le había ido muy bien y para empeorar ella extrañaba a Casey, pese que había sido ella quien puso fin a su relación sin darle realmente una explicación a Jones.

Ella extrañaba sus abrazos furtivos que ese hombre le daba, sus acaricias de sus enormes y callosas manos acomodar los mechones rojos de su cabello detrás de la oreja, extrañaba el sexo nocturno, haciendo el amor lento con el peso de él arriba de ella o los besos fugases al despertar en las mañanas.

April había estado deprimida por un tiempo pensando que la falta de compañía de Casey no le pesaría tanto.

Pero ella se equivoco.

Y fue una estúpida.

Casey ahora era un hombre casado con una mujer llamada Gabriel a quien todavía April no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer… aun, por que Casey quería presentarles a Gabriel a las tortugas cuando se diera el momento oportuno para ello.

April siempre había pensado que Casey la esperaría, que estaría disponible para ella ya que la amaba pero April no se había esperado que Casey cambiaria de parecer terminando casándose después de tres meses de poner fin a su relación.

Ella se sintió traicionada por él.

Era por eso que Casey se había ido, tomándose un tiempo en la casa de su abuela que tenia a las afueras de la ciudad junto con Gabriel.

Lo triste era que después de que rompieron fue ahí donde April se dio cuento de lo que había perdido y le dolía muy en el fondo el no haberse dado cuenta antes, April aun lo amaba, lo amaba a pesar de los malos hábitos y sus contantes riñas que siempre había tenido con él, a pesar de aquel horrible vicio con el alcohol que tenía el caballero nocturno arraigado desde ya hace años con la nefasta bebida. Ella desde un principio había creído ingenuamente en ayudarlo y de sacarlo adelante, que olvidara o superara sus penurias que tanto le estaban matando y su relación toxica que había entablado con su padre Hunt, el principal causante del alcoholismo de Casey.

Y ahora él estaba con otra mujer unido en matrimonio.

Tumbada ahí en el sofá de su pequeña estancia, April sostenía una fotografía de cuando ellos estaban juntos, en la fotografía se encontraban Casey y ella, sonriendo ambos y mirando hacia la cámara, ataviados de ropas sencillas y ligeras para climas de verano, era en unos de sus viajes cuando fueron a acompañar a su hermana Robín en chicago durante unas semanas.

El solo mirar la fotografía, en especial aquella sonrisa del hombre de cabellera negra capturada eternamente en esa foto, le hacían humedece sus preciosos ojos verdes, se aparto las lagrimas de su rostro, luego se miro el dorso de la mano al notar la mancha negra que se había pintando en la piel, era el delineador de ojos, April rio amargamente y se levanto, dejando la foto en la mesa y se dirigió al baño lavándose la cara, después de unos minutos se quedo mirando en el espejo una vez que se retiro la toalla de la cara, trato de sonreír pero se veía lastimosa, intento arreglarse el cabello pelirrojo que estaba algo desaliñado.

-vamos April… se fuerte-

Sonrió aunque triste, contemplando su reflejo y dejo escapar un suspiro.

Caminando descalza por la cocina se masajeo el cuello, tenia puesta ropa liviana y andaba cómoda sin usar brasier, no iba a recibir visitas de nadie esa noche, el día de mañana seria domingo por lo que tenía todo un día libre para relajarse y ver una película rentada, busco lo que tenia dentro del refrigerado meditando que era lo que podía hacer para comer hasta que escucho una fuerte explosión provenir de la ventana que daba a la calle, April alarmada dejo lo que estaba haciendo y cruzo la estancia, preocupado por lo que estuviera pasando afuera del departamento.

Observo atreves de las cortinas corridas a gente que corría despavorida a todas partes mientras una enorme cola de autos aparcados yacían inmóviles impidiendo el flujo de tráfico, las personas que estaban dentro de los coches comenzaban a salirse pateando puertas y saliendo por la ventana al estar los autos estampado uno contra el otro, vio a un grupo de uniformados corriendo entre las calles disparándole fuego a la civiles a quemarropa. April se aparto de la ventana horrorizada ante lo que presenciaba sin poder creerlo, llevándose las manos a la boca volviéndose más pálida su piel y al segundo la pobre mujer pegó un chillido agudo al escuchar los golpes precipitados contra la puerta de su vivienda, apreciando claramente la voz masculina gritar "¡todos salir del edificio rápido!"

La pelirroja después de pensarlo se encamino a paso de trote aun con la confusión y el miedo reflejado en su fino rostro, quito los picaportes y demás seguros de la puerta abriéndola ligeramente hasta quedar en par en par en una abertura que le daba algo de visibilidad al pasillo, sus vecinos saliendo de sus departamentos también con el mismo deje de desconcierto y confusión como los de ella, todos alarmados por la presencia de los uniformados en el corredor del edificio portaban mascaras de gas y armados de munición pesada que intimidaba de solo verlos. April se puso nerviosa al ver a uno de los hombres de pie justo al lado de su puerta, cuando el hombre fijó su atención en ella recorrió con la mirada sin nada de discreción la camiseta ligeramente entallada de la pelirroja con las puntas de sus pezones erectos y visibles, April se incomodo y rápido presionó su brazo en sus senos por pudor.

Los militares estuvieron preguntando a los residentes si había algún enfermo presento y quienes no lo estaban, no les tomo mucho puesto que se movían rápido.

Ninguno de sus vecinos lo estaba y ni ella tampoco… o eso creía ella.

En total solo habían como cuatro hombres uniformados, uno al pie cerca de las escaleras, los otro dos en medio del pasillo y el último de ellos a escasos rondando a paso apresurado haciendo un conteo de los vecinos, este militar traía consigo una radio portátil en las manos en la que contantemente recibió o mandaba ordenes a los otros uniformados que se encontraban en las plantas más abajo del edificio,

"-segunda y tercera planta ya evacuadas, no hay signos de algún enfermo"- se escucho por la radio.

-¡señor!-

Los militares se voltearon hacia su compañero quien se encontraba apuntando el arma hacia una de las familias a tres puertas de lado vecino de April.

-aquí tenemos algo-

La familia protesto, tratando de defender a la señora mayor de sesenta años, la abuela de la familia, siendo arrastrado por los militares.

-¡que hacen! ¡Suelten a mi madre!-grito el vecino.

El militar le ignoro y apunto el arma a la cien de la señora tirando del gatillo, la bala perfora la cabeza y la anciana cayo inerte en el suelo con el charco de sangre creciente bajo su cuerpo, todos gritaron espantados, April recargo la espalda contra la puerta sin dejar de temblar, el cuerpo de la amable y gentil señora se encontraba muy cerca de ella cuando la fusilaron, sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente el charco de sangre que lentamente se acercaba a los pies descalzos de April.

-¡cállense y escúchenme bien! Los quiero a todos moverse hacia las escaleras ¡rápido!-dijo el militar con la radio-aquí Franco, va bajando la cuarta planta, repito, va bajando la cuarta planta-

En eso se escucharon más explosiones y el militar comenzó a recibir transmisiones de alerta.

-¡¿Cómo que la barrera cayo?!-grito el militar y luego prosiguió-¡Esta es una de las últimas zonas en ser evacuadas! ¡Tenemos civiles aun aquí!-

Tras un par de minutos el militar blasfemo unas cuantas palabras más antes de apagar de la radio y dirigiéndose a paso veloz en dirección de las escaleras, todos los vecinos asustados y confundidos tenían miedo de preguntar qué era lo que estaba pasando hasta que escucharon en alto la orden del militar.

-¡cancelaron la operación! Terry, Walt los quiero al techo, Morrison y Alton cubran la principal-

-¡si señor!-

De pronto el estruendo de la lluvia de balas en la planta de abajo inundo el lugar.

-¡se aproximan los infectados!-grito alguien proceder del piso de abajo.

-maldición-carraspeo entre dientes el hombre de la radio y se volteó hacia las demás gente-¡escucharme bien todos!-

-¿qué es lo que está pasando ahí afuera?-grito una mujer llorando del horror.

-¡no hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Así que escucharme bien!, vuelvan a entrar a sus departamentos ¡no salgan! si escuchan a alguien correr por este pasillo ¡ignorarlo! ¡De ello dependerán sus vidas! Procurar de no hacer ruidos, quedarse callados ¿Qué esperan? ¡Dentro, dentro!-ladro ordenes mientras sus hombres se movilizaban subiendo por las escaleras.

-¡¿por qué carajo no nos dicen que es lo que pasa?!-

Pero los militares se habían ido y con ello los rugidos bestiales empezaron a descender cada vez con más fuerza alzándose a escuchar un coro infernal de voces y gritos extraños, el parpadéate fuego de las metrallas alumbro el tramo de las escaleras disparando a lo que sea que se estuviera abriéndose camino hacia por las escaleras.

Parecía que había un campo de batalla desatado en todo el edificio.

-oh dios…-

Todos los presentes pronto se apresuraron en meterse en sus departamentos, pronto desde las escaleras comenzaron a surgir personas, algunos caían abatidos por las balas en el camino, April veía como en cámara lenta las balas atravesaban los cuerpos de aquellas personas de demacrado aspecto, las balas impactaban con cualquier zona del cuerpo, piernas, brazos, muslos, torso y aun así seguían corriendo sin detenerse como si el impacto de esas balas les fueran nulos, como si les embistieran mosquitos en vez de balas, los que lograban traspasar las escaleras entraron adentrarse al pasillo de la cuarta planta. Eran personas con el aspecto de sus vestimentas demacradas y múltiples heridas abiertas a carne viva sangrantes con la pus blanca en la ennegrecida y purpurina piel descarnada, soltaban gruñidos animales con sus bocas abiertas escurriéndose borbotones las babas mezclada de sangre acompañados de un pestilente hedor insoportable y de sus miradas desquiciadas tenían con un singular brillo cobrizo y carmesí que les daba un aspecto demoniaco.

Los desquiciados se abalanzaron hacia los residentes que aun permanecían dentro del shock siendo demasiado tarde para ellos, se agarraron como una jauría que atrapaba a una gallina clavando las uñas y los dientes en la carne a un punto que comenzaban a desgarrar a las víctimas que gritaban horrorizadas y pedían por socorro. La pelirroja observaba como su vecina embarazada era estampada contra la pared a unos par de metros recibiendo una la mordida directo a su yugular en presencia de sus niños más pequeños quienes estaban al pie de la entrada de la puerta de la vivienda. April soltó un agudo grito desgarrador y desgraciadamente a causa de ello ese grito atrajo miradas indeseadas sobre ella.

La pelirroja presa del pánico cerró de un portazo la entrada de su departamento, aplicando todos los picaportes y seguros a la manija para luego retroceder sobre sus pasos sin fijarse bien hacia donde caminaba estando de espaldas y tropezando con los cables de la telefónica April cayó precipitadamente hacia atrás duramente sobre su trasero, llevándose consigo la mesita con el jarrón florero de cerámica fina cuartándose en pedacitos en el alfombrado, su departamento yacía en las penumbras de la oscuridad con el repentino corte de luz y al poco tiempo la puerta comenzó a recibir fuertes embestidas, la puerta que es de madera, crujía de manera alarmante, con el peligro de desprenderse el marco y caer.

La pobre y temblorosa mujer retrocedió aun estando en el piso haciendo uso de sus manos y pies para arrastrarse sin atreverse a apartar la mirada de la puerta, las piernas les temblaban ya no sentía las fuerzas en ellas por el pánico, el sudor frio recorría por su frente, su estomago sufriendo momentáneamente las terribles arcadas que empezaba a padecer amenazándole con vomitar.

La pelirroja logró ingresar a su recamara gateando y cerrando de un portazo, con la adrenalina en alto April logro bloquear la puerta atravesando el mueble de la cajonero de la ropa y busco rápido su bolso que se encontraba justo en una esquina de la cama, a tropezones se precipito al colchón lanzándose sobre ella cayendo en picada, tomando de su tajo su bolso de una maniobra rápida lo abrió y desecho todo el contenido sobre la funda de la colcha buscando entre sus labiales y monedero sin hallar un rastro del celular, al no encontrarlo sintió como la sangre se le helaba y empezaba a sudar frio a acompañado del repentino marea que se le venía atacando encima, volvió a buscar esta vez debajo de la cama o bajo de las colchas de la cama pero no encontró nada, siguió buscando con sus manos temblorosas por todas partes de su recamara y con ojos llorosos.

Hasta que recordó que ella había dejado su celular cargando en la cocina.

En eso escucho como finalmente la puerta de su entrada cedió, escuchándose claramente la madera partirse y caer de golpe sordo en el suelo, April guardo silencio llevándose las manos a la boca mirando en dirección de la puerta de su recamara sintiendo como se le cerraba el mundo, con lentitud retrocedió hasta adentrarse en su baño y con sumo cuidado cerró la puerta, procurando que la manilla no hiciera ruido y se quedo ahí encerrada, se metió en la bañera y se acurruco en una esquina, con las manos en el rostro evitando que se le escaparan los sollozos tratando de amortiguarlos mientras escuchaba aun el ruido de las balas, los gritos de horror y de auxilio retumbar en las cuatro paredes de su baño.

En un trance April se acunaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como una niña asustada, aguardando ahí en la oscuridad del baño.

.

.

El capitán Devin Barker bajaba del camión militar junto con la tropa de sus hombres siguiéndolo detrás, caminando a paso firme hacia la estación de la clínica hospital que había tomado por fin bajo control después de largas tres horas de poder recuperarla, bueno, una parte de ella más bien, ya que aun no lograban tener acceso a la parte del subterráneo en donde se encontraban las instalaciones del laboratorio.

El uniforme de Devin yacía lleno de sangre como el resto de su pelotón al regresar de un enfrentamiento con los infectados en otras áreas, era fácil de distinguir rápido al capitán puesto que todo el tiempo llevaba usando lentes de sol.

-¡Mayor!- grito un científico al ver a Devin llegar, tenía manchan oscuras impresas en su camiseta de vestir y cerca de los bordes de la bata blanca manchas más claras de lo que parecía ser sangre.

-no, capitán Devin Barker- corrigió con voz clara y firme-El Mayor Tyler esta muerto-

El científico palideció con la expresión desencajada del horror.

-somos el equipo de fuerzas especiales, nos enviaron el informe e accedimos inmediatamente-explico el capitán-ella es mi compañera, la teniente Sara Delgado-

La mujer asintió con la cabeza hacia el científico.

-bueno, yo… es bueno que enviaran fuerzas especiales, los estábamos esperando-

El capitán discretamente observo las facciones del científico que se veía cansado y ojeroso, más con su cabello canoso que lo asemejaba a un anciano calvo-las cosas no pintaron bien aquí en esta base… - en su modo de hablar ligeramente titubeo.

Siguiendo al científico se adentraron a la clínica hospital, había sangre por doquier y cuerpo siendo removidos por grupos con trajes especiales anti contaminación para apilarlos dentro de bolsas mortuorias siendo, siguieron avanzando hasta que se tomaron con una de las tantas habitaciones que era usada como sala de operaciones y ahí se encontraban presente un grupo de militares escoltando el lugar. Devin dio el paso al frente posando su atención en el hombre que gritaba y se retorcía furiosamente amarrado en la camilla.

-" ¡ми були друзями! ¡Я біг за вас, американців! ¿для чого? ¿ставитися до мене, як це? "-

-¿Bartholomeo Rawlings?-dijo Devin frunciendo el ceño.

-" ¡Я приніс вам повернути те, що ми вкрали у вас! ¿Не ви його взяли? ¡вона не може бути зупинена! Я не може бути зупинений !"-

-este es el científico Barthy Rawlings, bueno… de lo que quedaba de él, supongo-El científico se paró al lado del capitán un poco más temeroso, el hombre rugía como animal hablando en ruso, las muñecas, piernas y garganta fueron sujetas con considerables cinturones de cuero que apretaban y rasgaban la piel haciéndola sangrar por el violento forcejeo que tiraba de ellas, de sus ojos antes una vez azulinos ahora representaban unos irises rojizos con las pupilas dilatadas y de entre las comisuras de su boca los dos dientes caminos eran un poco más pronunciados seguido del la abundante saliva que escurría por su barbilla.

-demonios… es él-susurro Devin-y por lo que veo la mutación a avanzado considerablemente… ¿exactamente cómo fue que ocurrió la fuga del patógeno?-

-fue un sabotaje-

-¿orquestado por quienes?-

-aun no lo sabemos-

-¿aun no lo saben? ¿no hay cámaras?-

-fueron inutilizadas antes del atentado, señor, no hay nada en los sistemas-

-¿cómo diablos llego a ser esto Rawlings?-

-lo encontramos atrapado en el almacén principal… al parecer fue de los primeros infectados y… tal vez se haya enfrentado a los que hicieron esto-

Devin frunció el ceño.

-es una pesa, sin duda-desenfundo el arma y la apunto justo medio de la cien de Rawlings-pobre bastardo-

Y tiro del gatillo volándole la cabeza al forense.

.

.


End file.
